In Search of a Tomato Box Fairytale
by SarahTonin
Summary: Looks like I decided to make another one. This is a sequel to A Tomato Box Fairytale and Another Tomato Box Fairytale. Poland drags Lithuania in search of a certain special tomato box. If you have read my other stories, you would know that there will be genderbending. There will be chapters of GerIta and Spamano, but this story is mostly about LietPol
1. Awkward Date

"It's no big deal, da? It's just for one night."

"I really don't see why I have to do it. She's your sister! You're the one who promised her a date." I was beginning to shake. I was so nervous. She was going to kill me.

"I only promised her a date. I didn't say it was going to be with me. Plus how could you resist my cute little sister!" Russia gave me one of his deceiving smiles. He slipped the panda head over his own. "Now, I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't do anything stupid, da?"

Belarus had been waiting for Russia for a while now. Her face was bright with anticipation. She looked all around the restaurant for her big brother. She still had her signature bow in her hair, but today was different. She had on a sexy looking Chinese dress. This was going to be so awkward. I tried to put on a smile as I made my way over to her table. As she saw me, her bright face got darker. She searched for a knife at the table, but she had to settle for chopsticks. I was suddenly grateful that this was a Chinese restaurant.

"Why the fuck are you here? I don't want anything to do with you, Lithuania! Where the hell is my big brother. He promised…" She didn't want me to see her weakness, but I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Russia regrets to inform you that he will not be joining you tonight, because he has important business ventures."

"Why does he always do this to me? I thought this year would be different. I'm all grown up, aren't I?" she said. Her hand gently unclenched the chopsticks. I don't think Russia's problem with her had so much to do with her age. More of how scary she was and the fact that she was his sister. She may be cute, but she was so damn scary.

"He said if you were good tonight, he'd let you have another present," I said as I sat down across from her.

She wiped the invisible tears from her eyes. "A present? From big brother? What it is it? I want it." She reached for me, but not in a god way.

"He..he said you have to be good first. I'll give it to you after dinner."

Just then, China came over with a plat of dumplings we could share. He was followed by a familiar giant panda. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Please enjoy, aru!" He said with a smile. He walked away, closely followed by the panda. Belarus gave them a death glare.

"China this. China that. China is all brother talks about anymore. How he wants China to become one with mother Russia, da? I would love to become one with him, but he won't even consider me. Eat those dumplings fast. I want this night over with already."

I sort of felt sorry for. I contemplated as I ate one of the dumplings. She loved him so much, but he blatantly avoided her. I sort of admired her determination.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I had gotten a text from Poland. What had he gotten himself into this time? I gave an apologetic glance towards Belarus.

It's like been along time. How have you been with Russia? I've been great, but I like really need your help right now. It's a total emergency. You should like drop everything right now and meet me at my house. Don't keep me waiting to long? Love Poland the powerful.

It probably not an emergency, but it would be bad news if I didn't go to see him soon. That idiot would probably go and get himself partitioned again. He was a bit too carefree to be left alone for too long. If I were going to do anything, I would have to do it quickly.

I grabbed Belarus' neck and pulled her face down to mine. Her reflexes were fast. She had stabbed my hand that was still on the table with one of the chopsticks.

"Just pretend I'm telling you something funny," I whispered insistently in her ear, despite the pain.

"Ha ha! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she whispered back. I could hear the malice seeping through her voice.

"Your present is right here." I let go of her neck and pulled out the white silvery bow from my pocket. She kept her face close to me, to stunned by my actions to move.

"You see that panda over there by China," I motioned subtly with my head. "Your brother is inside that panda costume. Happy birthday!" I said. I slid away before she could direct any of her anger toward me. She took her old ribbon out and put in the new one. Revealed inside the old ribbon was a tiny concealed knife. She ran toward the panda and slashed at him, revealing the man underneath.

"Aiyah! What have you done to panda? Russia why are you here?"

"Big brother…."

"Belarus! China! It' not what you think…"

I slipped out of the Chinatown in Moscow and made my way over to Warsaw.

* * *

"There you are! I like almost died over here waiting for you," Poland said when he saw me. He was sitting backwards on his pony. There was obviously nothing wrong with him apart him being Poland. For a guy he had the weirdest taste. He had on a long light pink tunic with magenta. He looked like a girl. The more disturbing fact was that he actually looked good in it.

"What do you want now?" I asked. That's when I noticed two very large, very pink, very matching backpacks.

"Aren't you so lucky! I look so badass today and I'll you had to do was go on a quest with me. It'll be like in the old days!"Badass was probably not the word to describe him.

"Wait, a quest? What exactly are you looking for?"

"That's a secret! So are you in or not?"

I sighed. Sometimes Poland seemed like he was more trouble than he was worth. "I won't agree until you tell me what we are looking for."

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm looking for a tomato box."

Poland had thought of some really stupid ideas, but this was probably the worst one yet.

"Why don't you go ask Romano or Spain? They know a whole lot more about tomato boxes than I do."

"This tomato box is special. You have to come with me! I heard Germany had found it a while ago." Poland stood on his pony and jumped onto me, throwing me to the ground. He locked his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "I won't let go until you agree to come with me."

His blonde hair flopped into my face. It was soft and flowing like a girl's. His slender arms held me closer. His slender body had just a slight hint of curve. It was almost like a girl was embracing me. Almost. I could feel his package pressed up against my abs. Total mood killer. Everything may have started out okay between us, but then we took an awkward turn, just like this. I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I couldn't tell if it was awkward because he was a girlish guy or the fact that I actually didn't mind it like this. I guess it was better for me just to give in. I doubt Poland could handle Germany on his own anyway.

"Alright, I'll go. Just get off of me already!" I said breaking his grip from my neck.

"Yay! I knew you couldn't resist me for long. We should like totally get going!"

"Poland, it's already dark outside. We can't start tonight. Look, I'll meet up with you again tomorrow, and we'll start our quest bright and early in the morning."

"Nope! Wrong answer! Part of the quest is like the experience, you know? We're going to camp together. It'll be like having a sleepover everyday!"

All Poland had was a tiny pink tent for us to share. As soon as it was put up, Poland sprawled out inside and fell asleep. There was hardly any room left for me. I was smooshed up against the side of the tent. I turned my back toward Poland, and tried to get some sleep. In his sleep, Poland came up and hugged me from behind. His lips were at the base of my neck, and he was softly muttering something into my skin. Even if I could move from the corner I didn't think I would. Oh God, why me?


	2. Awkward Hickey

I was on my back when I woke up. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was pink. That's right. I had been with Poland last night. We were going to go on some absurd little search for some old tomato box. I tried to get up, but it felt like there was some sort of weight on my chest. In fact, there was. Poland was on top of me with his eyes closed. How in the world had he managed to crawl on top of me when I was asleep? I sighed. His white shoulder peeked out from the big collar of his shirt. We were both guys. Why would he want to put me in situations like this?

Poland's eyes snapped opened. Looks like he wasn't asleep after all. "Liet! You're finally awake! Look what I can do!" Poland sat up so I could see. I was shocked by what I saw. My shirt was all the way unbuttoned and pink spots covered my chest.

Poland's smile lit his face. "I made you like totally pink! It looks pretty good on you. I like discovered it this morning when I woke up and there was a pink spot on your neck. I was like, oh my god how awesome so I tried to figure out how to do it. Basically all I had to do was this!"

Before I could stop him, Poland brought his lips to my bare chest. My face was blushing as I realized what he was doing. What he had been doing while I was sleeping. Ah, it felt so…weird.

"P-Poland get off! Don't do that sort of thing to me!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and shoved him off.

"Ew, gross! What happened to your hand? Totally not cool," Poland said. He grabbed my bandaged hand. The blood had seeped though. I had almost forgot about the chopsticks.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." But it was to late. Poland began unwinding the wrapping. He threw it out and wrapped a new pink cloth around it.

"There that looks a whole lot better! No need to thank me!" He crawled out of the tent.

"How do you plan on asking Germany about this tomato box?" I asked as I started t take down the pink tent. Poland was spinning around uselessly in circles.

"I like going to go knock on his door and ask, duh!"

"I don't know if you forgot, Germany did partition you. Plus, as far as I know, which hasn't been very recent I admit, Prussia has been at Germany's house. Aren't you scared?"

Poland stopped spinning. "That's why I have you here. You're good with all that strategy stuff. Plus, I know you'll like totally protect me from the scary Germans."

I looked at Poland. Why did he put so much trust in me? The sun light of the morning radiated from his golden hair. The slight smile on his face engraved itself in my mind, rendering any objections useless.

I packed our bags onto the pony. "Well, let's get going then. I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey, so we better get started." Poland eagerly climbed on after

* * *

We stopped on a hill outside Germany's house.

"I think this would be a good place to stop. Germany isn't too keen on unexpected visitors so we'll have to be careful getting past his defenses." Below the hill was a dark forest. The forest was rumored to be full of dark and mysterious things. Tales from the forest were filled with grim. Maybe I was just being a bit paranoid.

Poland swung his leg over the pony and looked warily at the ground. "Liet, help me down!"

I rolled my eyes. It was only a pony for goodness sakes. He put his hands on my shoulders and grabbed him by the waist. He was surprisingly light for a guy. As soon as he got on the ground, Poland grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hill.

"Poland stop! We can't just go running in like that! Who knows what might be…"

"Ah!" Poland screamed. He tripped over a rope near the ground he fell and dragged me along with him. We fell for longer than we should have. Four walls of dirt surrounded us. Germany must have dug some pitfalls to trap intruders.

"Ouch! That like totally hurt!" Poland said rubbing his head.

"And that's why you don't charge head first into situations like this! I'll give you a boost out, then you find a way to pull me out, okay?"

I cupped my hands together and lifted Poland. He was barely able to reach the edge and pull himself out.

"You totally like don't have to worry. I'll be back before you know it!" Poland said, his head was peeped out from over the hole, then it disappeared.

I surveyed the walls of the whole. It was really well dug. I couldn't find any hand or foot holds to climb out.

A peal of thunder let out. Rain started to pour down, turning the walls and ground into mud. If there was any chance of escape, there sure wasn't any now. All I could hope for was that Poland would be back soon.

* * *

Poland was not back soon. I was beginning to think he forgot about me. What if he had seen something pink and shiny and got distracted. It wouldn't be the first time. Or what if a witch had got him? I couldn't let my thoughts do this to me. I was already soaked and cold; I didn't need to be scared witless. Just then I saw a dark hooded figure looking at me from above the hole. I couldn't tell who it was. It was too sinister to be Poland. I stated shivering. I needed to pull myself together. The tales of the forest were just myths, weren't they?

"Like get away from Liet right now!" I heard a voice cry. The figre turned his head to the sound of the voice. I would recognize it anywhere. The figure started to go toward Poland.

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here Poland!" I said desperately. I needed to protect Poland, even if that meant sacrificing myself.

"There's like no way I'm leaving you here with that freak!" Poland replied. His voice was closer. Oh God, what were we going to do?


	3. Nightmares and Worries

**AN: This is a purely GerIta chapter.**

Thunder pealed, and I woke with a start. I was terrified. I was shivering. It was so cold

"Germany? Germany! Where are you? Germany! Don't leave me all alone!" I cried. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Germany promised. He said he would always be by my side, but I was alone here on the bed.

I heard the familiar stomping of his boots. He was running to get me. My tears of terror turned to relief when I saw him standing at the edge of our room. The thunder pounded again, and I flinched.

He climbed back on the bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. His kisses caught the tears and they streamed down my face.

"It's okay. I'm here. You don't have to be scared anymore," he murmured. His lips returned again and again to mine until I stopped crying.

"I had a really bad dream," I said, comforted just by the fact that he was here with me.

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it? It might make you feel better."

I nuzzled my face into the curve of his neck. "It was so scary, Germany. I dreamed I had our baby. It was a girl who looked exactly like me; she was so weak and sick. You said that you couldn't stand weak girls and that I should die along with our baby. Oh, and I was fat. She died in my arms as I tried to chase after you. You were just to fast for me to reach. I can still here her crying. I carried her body all the way to Romano's place, but he…he just turned me away. He said that since he had Spain, he didn't want a useless little sister. He said that's what I get for marrying a potato-loving bastard. He said it was good riddance that my baby died because he wouldn't be able to stand anyone in our family who could eat potatoes. I woke up after that and you weren't here. I was so scare that my dream had come true, and I was all alone."

Germany held me tighter. "Really, how can your imagination come up with this horrible stuff? It's complete and utter Scheiße. Your dream is not even possible. I'll prove it by working backwards." He moved one of his hands to my face, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. They were earnest.

"Impossibility number 1: Romano would never abandon you. It might be true about the potato-eating thing, but there is no way that he could ever not love you or your child. He will always take you in with open arms. You could probably call him up about that if you don't believe me."

"I believe you," I said. It was probably not a good idea to call Romano. He slept later than I did, and then he just stays in bed with Spain.

"Impossibility number 2: you are not useless. You have a very important purpose that only you can do, and that's being here with me. You got that?"

I nodded.

"Impossibility number 3: there is no way I'm ever going to leave you or this baby." Germany moved the hand that was on my back to my swollen stomach. Our baby. I had been loving and waiting for our baby for seven months now.

"I love you and our baby more than you can comprehend. There's no way…I'm not capable to ever leave your side. No matter what you say, no matter what you do, no matter how our baby turns out, I promise to always love and never leave either of you. It's okay to be scared, though, honestly I'm a bit scared too."

This was a first. I didn't think Germany could be scared of anything he seemed so strong. "Why are you scared?" I asked.

"What if…what if our baby doesn't like me? What if our child hates me because I'm overbearing or thinks I'm cold because I can't express my feelings properly."

I smiled. Even though it was rare, it was nice seeing Germany expose his weaker side to me. I knew he had been worrying about something. He was spending so much time working on the baby's room. Every morning, he would wake up early and spend all day working on one of his projects. I'm pretty sure he had spent two months hand crafting the crib. He probably painted and repainted the walls about five times. "If our baby is even a little bit like me, they'll love you more than their little heart can take."

He kissed me long and hard. "Now see, there's absolutely nothing to be worried or scared about. Do you feel better now?" he said. I shook my head, but I had a smile on my face. He drew my face closer to his and kissed me again.

"Better?" he asked again. I shook my head. I still wasn't satisfied I wanted more of him. This time his lips traveled down my neck. I knew we couldn't go as far as I wanted with the baby on the way, but it still felt nice.

The alarm started to go off. "What's going on?" I asked. Were we being invaded?

Germany sighed and sat up. "Something must have tripped the alarm in the woods. It was probably just some small animal. I'll have to go out there to reset it. Don't worry about it. If you get hungry, there's some wurst in the refrigerator. Or I can make you some pasta when I get back."

It felt like the morning sickness nausea came back for a minute. I loved Germany and all, but he still wasn't the greatest at pasta yet. I rolled myself off the bed. It seemed like it took so much more effort to get up. "Don't trouble yourself. I can still make some pasta by myself."

I hurried to him so I could hold his hand. We walked together to the front door. I got his dark rain jacket from the closet as he put on his boots. I slipped the hood of his jacket over his head and pulled him down to me. I needed another one of his kisses.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He opened the door and slipped out into the rain. It really was pouring out there.

My stomach echoed the thunder. I was a lot hungrier than I thought. I made my way to the kitchen. I had a feeling I would need to make a lot of pasta!


	4. Awkward Spaghetti

"What are you dummkopfs doing out here," came a very familiar voice. The dark figure held a light up to his face.

"Thank God, it's only Germany. I thought it was going to be a mean old ugly witch or something," Poland said.

It's only Germany? I guess that was a nice way to think about it, despite the fact that he caught us trespassing on his property. Not to mention Poland just called him a mean old ugly witch. Nothing to be worried about at all.

"Poland, is that you?" Germany called out through the rain. "That must mean that Lithuania is the one that got caught in the pit. Why are you guys of all people here? I almost thought that it was my brother coming here drunk again. When he gets drunk, that idiot forgets he doesn't live here anymore."

Prussia didn't live in Germany's house anymore. I suppose that was one less thing to worry about.

"We're looking for the tomato box," Poland said surprisingly seriously.

Germany stiffened. "How…nostalgic. My wife would know more about what happened to that thing. Follow me to my house, and you can talk to her about it. But if you upset her I will not hesitate to kill you." I didn't know Germany was married. I wonder who he had settled down with. Hungary? No, she was with Austria. Belgium maybe? No, she should still be pretty mad at him. Then there was that Italy guy that was always hanging around him before. That couldn't possibly be it. There was no way that Germany would be into that sort of stuff.

"That's all fine and dandy, but could you please get me out of here! I'm just kind of cold. And you know really wet."

"Oh right! Liet! I like totally couldn't find any ropes," Poland said.

"What about the one you tripped over?" I asked.

"I thought about it, but the ropes were too tight to untie," Poland replied helpfully.

"Not to mention I kind of need that rope for my alarm system. Hold on I'll get you out," Germany said. He went to the woods near us and picked up a rather large stick.

"Here, grab hold of mein stick," he said.

That may have been bit awkward, but I took hold and he pulled me up. I could more clearly assess the situation from up here. Poland was just a bit less soaked than I was. The trees must have given him more coverage. It looked like he had actually been working pretty hard. His light pink nails were slightly chipped from trying to undo the knots.

"Let's go or my clothes will get like totally ruined," Poland complained.

Germany sighed and shook his head. At a brisk pace he lead us back to his house.

* * *

"Italy, I'm back and we've got company. They say they want to talk to you about something," Germany said as he opened the door.

"Oh?" a woman at the table said. She had a giant bowl of pasta in front of her. She got up to come greet us. Wait, that couldn't possibly be…

"Oh my God, she's huge!" Poland blurted out.

We were so dead. Germany's eyes went wide with shock. He gauged his wife's reaction and then whipped his head around to glare at Poland. Since Poland was oblivious, he redirected his gaze toward me. He had warned us not to upset her, and Poland had gone and said that. If looks could kill, this was probably the start of World War III. The first one Germany was blamed for, the second was actually his fault, and the third one is where everyone dies because Poland called his wife fat. I tried to save both of our asses by sending him apologetic looks.

However, his wife didn't look surprised, or even upset. She had a happy little smile on her face as she held her baby through her stomach.

"Yep! This baby is going to be big and strong, just like his or her daddy. I'm so happy!" She kissed Germany on the cheek and he calmed down.

"Poland! I haven't seen you since the wedding!" She took Poland's hands.

"I know, it's like been forever. So Italy, what's up, other than you being all prego and all…" They continued to talk like a pair of tweenage girls. I was baffled. Italy was a girl? This whole time? Wow, I'm glad I didn't express my disbelief, or we'd be in even more trouble.

"Oh I almost forgot, the pasta's getting cold. I made plenty, so you guys are welcome to have some. But look at you! You're all soaked! I'll bring out a change of clothes. You should lay your wet ones by the fire."

"Oh, could you lend me that one outfit from that one time!" Poland said.

Italy got a weird look on her face. "Alright, if you really want to…"

She waddled off to another room. I sat closer to the fire. The dry warmth felt good on my skin. She came back with two piles of clothes. She handed one to me and the other to Poland and waddled back to the kitchen. Relieved to have something different to wear, I stripped off my clothes. I was just in my boxers, which were also soaked, but I wasn't going to take those off.

"Ooh, are those the ones I got you last year for Christmas?"

"Actually, I think…WHAT THE HELL POLAND!" I had turned to look at Poland. He had gone too far this time. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING A BRA?"

"Isn't it cute! I saw it and like just had to get it!" He twirled around so I could get a better look at it. It was pink and black lacy. Poland was wearing the matching panties. It actually looked pretty sexy BUT THAT WASN"T THE POINT! Poland was a guy! Why was he doing stuff like this? It usually didn't matter if he looked good in girl's clothes as long as he felt good about himself, but it felt like I was going to have a heart attack. What was wrong with me? I should be used to this sort of thing by now.

"Is there anything wrong?" Italy said as she came back in the room with two more bowls of pasta. She set them on the table. I attempted to cover myself up. This was the first time a girl had ever seen me this naked, if you didn't count Poland of course. She didn't seem to be freaking out as much as I was.

Germany rushed over to her and covered her eyes. He looked embarrassed for her.

"Oh come on Germany I've seen naked men before. Have you seen David?" it almost sounded like she was lecturing him.

"This is different! These are real men. I don't want you to…"

"Is this a challenge? Do you want me to name all of the guys I've seen naked?"

"But…"

"Let's see…there's Romano, he was my first, but we were just kids, France, then again who hasn't, Spain, technically, Greece, Japan, he wasn't to happy about that, but hey we were allies, so it was bound to happen eventually, Grandpa Rome, that was a bit disturbing. Oh and Prussia, but that was an accident. Not to mention I had my own…"

"Fine! Do whatever you want! I don't care!" he threw his hands off from her face.

She had a little grin on her face. "Nope! I'm only interested in seeing you," she teased. She lifted herself on her tippy toes so she could kiss Germany lightly on the lips. "Let me know when you boys are done!" she said as she made her way back to the kitchen. Germany shook his head with a smile on his face.

I was too distracted by their spat that I had forgotten to get dressed. I quickly slipped on the camouflage shorts and black muscle shirt. Obviously these were Germany's.

And Poland's clothes were obviously Italy's. It was his signature color of course. The pink miniskirt showed off his long legs. The sleeveless shirt was skintight and would accentuate his curves if he had any. He twisted around trying to get a better look.

"You can't like see my bra straps, can you?" he said.

"Poland…no I can't." There was no use trying to reason with him anymore. He had fully made the plunge. He was completely enveloped in girlish aura. My best friend was a cross dresser, and he was damn good at it, too.

We sat down at the table. There were four of us, but only three bowls. Italy gave the smaller ones to Poland and me and shared the big one with Germany. She shoveled the pasta in her mouth with her fork. Meanwhile, Germany was trying to make the perfect spaghetti swirl around his. It was neat and compact. He lifted his fork to his mouth but was intercepted but Italy's. Germany looked disappointed. To make it up to him, Italy lifted a forkful to Germany for him to eat off of her spoon. It wasn't the perfection that Germany hoped for, but he still accepted her offer. Was this how they always ate? She sent her fork down and brought another messy scoop to her lips. Oh no, this couldn't possibly be happening.

One of the noodles coming from their mouths was connected, bringing them closer and closer. I tried not to look at anyone, especially Poland. He loved this sort of stuff. There was only one way this would end. Their mouths touched as they fought for the last bite of the noodle. Germany was doing some tricks, playfully trying to make her let go, but Italy threw him off. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself further into him. They broke away with Italy looking victorious.

I didn't know how much more of this sickly sweet stuff I could take. I ate the pasta as fast as I could. As soon as I was finished, I blurted out, "Well, thank you for your hospitality, but we should probably get going! Come on Poland."

"Wait, I like haven't even asked her yet. Italy, remember that story you told me last time? What happened to the tomato box?"

Italy's eyes widened and she thought for a moment. "Uh, I think Romano had it last. I don't quite remember what he did with it…"

"K thanks, bye!" I said. I dragged Poland away, barely remembering to grab our wet clothes. We would have to return their clothes some other time. It had topped raining. There was puddles and mud everywhere. I made my way up the hill where I knew Poland's pony was waiting. Why had I reacted like that? There was nothing wrong. Sure, I had never done anything remotely close to that. I didn't want to think that I had imagined in that moment of doing that with Poland. I looked back at him slyly. It was probably just because he looked so much like a girl today. That had to be it.

Poland had stopped at the foot of the hill. He crossed his arms. "No way I'm climbing that thing. My shoes will totally get ruined."

I looked down at his feet. It looked like he had borrowed those from Italy as well. They were already caked in mud. I sighed. I really didn't have much of a choice. I went back for him.

"Climb on," I said as I lowered my back to him. He hugged my neck and locked his legs around me. The shoes got mud on Germany's shirt.

I trudged my way up the hill, somewhat burdened by the extra weight. This wasn't so much different than how we slept. I was glad at the moment Poland couldn't see my face. He'd probably make fun of it. I focused my thoughts in finding our way up the hill, trying to ignore that light and quick thumping of Poland's heartbeat I could feel on my back.


	5. Tomato Dreams

**AN: Spamano chapter...**

My eyes opened at the start of a new day. The sunlight greeted my awaking face warmly. This was one of my favorite ways to wake up, but something was off. Where was Romano? Shouldn't he have woken me up in his usual way by now? I looked around the room, searching for him. I didn't wake up before him did I?

I left my room and went down the hall to his. This was rare opportunity. I peeked through the doorway. There he was. Sleeping like a tiny naked angel. Was he seriously naked? I quietly slipped into his room.

He must have stayed up pretty late if he was still sleeping like this. I saw a Spanish dictionary wide open on the bed. I grabbed it and put it away; I sat down in its place. This peaceful look was so much different that the one he wore when he was awake. He was always yelling and shouting curses my way. Adorably of course.

Romano wriggled a bit. Was he going to wake up now? His movement brought the little curl in his hair to my attention. I wrapped it around my finger. He was just so cute!

"S…pain…" he muttered in his sleep. His face had gone all read. I stopped twisting my fingers. This was a bad road to go down. What would my friends say? I'm not a pedo…it's just Romano is so….God why did it feel so good to be bad.

"Spain, I'll fucking kill you if you touch me again." I took my hand away. I was screwed! Was he actually awake? Oh, he was still asleep. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

"Romano, it's time to wake up! We have lots of work to do today!" I placed one hand beside him and used the other to gently shake him awake.

"Fuck work! Fuck you, Spain," he grumbled. Apparently, he had even less of a filter when he was just getting up. Something was off. Was my hand damp? I stared at it and then stared at Romano.

"What the fuck are you looking at you ass hole!" he said.

"Romano…did you…?" was all I managed to get out. He looked at the sheets and finally noticed the wet spot that surrounded his lower half

He started to blush, and I started to laugh. He was just so damn adorable!

"That wasn't me! And if you tell that hot chick in the photograph, I'll fucking kill you!"

That just made me laugh even more. This was just too hilarious. Romano didn't find it near as funny as I did. He really had a big crush on the girl me. He crawled over to me and started to punch me in the stomach. Pretty hard actually.

"Lo siento, Romano. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't tell her. Your secret is safe with me." I started strip the bed. "Why don't you help me carry the sheets to get them washed up, okay?" I handed him a little pile. He frowned, but he followed me all the way to the laundry room. I guess those tomatoes would just have to wait a bit longer.

* * *

I woke up from my dream. Actually, I guess it was a memory. I woke up in my favorite way. Romano was by my side, playing with the ends of my growing hair. It was just past my shoulders now. I smiled. Once he noticed I was awake, he brought his playful fingers to my face and brought me to a kiss.

"What in the world were you dreaming about? You were talking in your sleep," he said, moving his lips elsewhere to allow me to speak.

"It was a memory, from when you were younger living here. It was a very nice dream!"

"Oh, back when you were a huge jerk. I remember," he teased me, both with his words and his lips. "You must have been a huge closet pedophile. You kept on saying 'Oh Romano, you're so cute!' and 'he's so adorable!' I thought I was going to be sick. By the way, I'm not cute."

"Don't lie, you know you are. The dream reminded me of something really funny. Do you remember that time that you wet the bed, and you made me promise not to tell the girl in the picture?" I couldn't help but giggle still.

Romano stopped kissing me, the playfulness gone. He put one of his adorable frowns on his face as the memory finally sunk in. He looked horrified. His face got all red. He saw me laughing at his reaction and hid his face in one of our pillows.

"Oh, Romano, don't be mad! You were just a kid. Remember, you started this when you called me a pedophile."

He dropped the pillow and pinned my arms above me. He still looked pretty mad, but in a good way this time. "You really are a jerk, you know that." He commenced his favorite type of torture. He was kissing all of my pleasure spots, but I couldn't react or do anything about it.

"Don't you ever dream about that kind of shitty stuff again," he said, his face still flushed. All I could do was nod. He had won this round.

He kissed my lips to offer me some relief. I couldn't get enough of him He pulled away for a brief moment. He could be so mean sometimes.

"If you're going to dream about me, at least dream of me when I'm older. Then you can sleep talk of how sexy I am all you want"

"I usually do. It was kind of odd. Maybe I dreamed about baby Romano because your sister's going to have a baby soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me. For eight months, it's been a constant reminder that my little sister and that potato-loving bastard had sex. And now there's going to be a little Italian who actually likes potatoes. But I guess I can't completely hate it, you know. He or she will be my sister's baby. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle. We'll have to keep the baby away from you, miss pedo."

"I'm only a pedo for you, Romano," I said, reaching up to kiss his nose. "I wonder what it would be like to have a little Romano running around again…" I pondered out loud.

Romano froze. He looked a bit panicked. "You…you don't want one…do…you? A baby I mean…"

I was stunned. I hadn't really thought of that. It might be nice, having a little baby Romano and adult Romano all to myself.

"Because I don't think you'd want to be pregnant. I mean that means no alcohol, and like no sex for a long time." He continued. He had really put a lot of thought behind this. I wonder how long he had been thinking about having a baby. Or in this case not having one.

"Maybe one day. I don't nee one now though. I really love my life just how it is."

That seemed to make him relax a bit. "But… you know, if you really wanted one, I wouldn't, you know, completely hate the idea. That is if you really wanted one and kept complaining about wanting a baby…"

Oh, Romano! He could make me so happy. "Someday," I promised, "but not now. All I want is you. Now, enough with the baby talk. Did you have an interesting dream last night?"

His face flushed as bright as a tomato. He avoided looking me directly in the eyes. I smiled broadly. We had been together for so long and he was still embarrassed about this kind of stuff.

"I-I…might have…you know dreamt about you…and me," he stuttered.

"Oh really? Show me." I said. I loved it when he was like this. He kissed me, and I was unrestrained now. I could love Romano however I wanted.

The phone rang. Romano tried to ignore it and continued what he was doing.

"Romano…answer the phone. It could be your sister."

"No. If you care so much, why don't you answer it."

"If you haven't noticed, you're on top of me."

"Fine!" he yelled. He rolled over and hung on to me so that I was on top. "Do whatever the fuck you want!"

This put me in the perfect position. I reached back or my favorite pair of Romano's underwear and started to slip them on him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

They were my favorite boxers because they had tomatoes all over them. I made it all the way up and kissed as many of the tomatoes as I could find. "Please," I said between kisses, "answer the phone."

* * *

The call went to our answering machine:

"You have reached Romano and Spain," we said together.

"If you wanted to reach me, I didn't answer because I didn't want to fucking talk to you. If you called Spain, I probably don't like you, and she'll never be available to you bastards. Don't fucking call here again!" said Romano's part.

"Please leave a message at the beep and we might get back to you!" my part said cheerfully at the end.

Veneciano's voice filled the speakers. "Hey, Romano. Looks like I called too early again. It is 1:30… Any way I just called to talk to you about baby names. I was thinking Potato if it was a boy. Potatina if it was girl. What do you think? Ooh, you know what we haven't talked about in a long time? All those girls you dated! How many was it? 14? 17? 23? Do you remember the one with the giant boo…"

She certainly had a way with her brother. He rolled off the bed and headed straight for the phone to cut his sister off. She was probably lying anyway. I've seen Romano try to pick up girls…she had to have been lying…there's no way. But he was adorable…and Italian. I looked down at my breasts. They weren't too small were they? Romano didn't seem to mind them.

"What the hell do you want?" he grumbled. His frown got deeper the more she talked.

"Yeah, I got it. Bye." He slammed the phone down.

"What was that about?" I asked as I welcomed him back into bed.

"My stupid sister told Poland and Lithuania to come talk to me about that stupid tomato box. She said they'd probably be by tomorrow. Fuck, I don't want guests."

"Did she forget that we burned it at our wedding?"

"Must have. Why would they want the old thing anyway? It's just a whole bunch of shitty trouble."

"They probably weren't looking for the box itself." That gave me an idea. "Hey, I know a way that we don't have to talk to them at all. In fact, we could have the whole day to ourselves like we normally do."

"Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you?" He kissed me again, and we resumed where we had left off in his dream.


	6. Awkward Scars

If you've lived with Russia for any amount of time, you're bound to develop some sort of mental problem. For me, I became a bit OCD when I was nervous. Let's just say, Poland was making me very nervous.

The journey today was normal, for us at least. Poland rode on his pony and talked of trivial things to pass the time. I listened of course as I walked beside him. It was actually pretty nice. Sort of like in the old days when we were together. That's when the trouble started. My mind kept thinking about when we were together. Poland usually just bossed me around, but there were times where we genuinely relied and depended on one another. Those times were probably the happiest of my life. But why did they make me so happy. I didn't feel nearly like this with others like Estonia, Latvia, or even Finland.

When the sun had begun to set, Poland declared that he was too tired to go on. We weren't too terribly far from the place Romano stayed. If we kept going, we could probably reach there before midnight. I suppose there was no real need to rush. I found a nice level place by a stream and helped Poland off his pony. There were a lot of preparations for the campsite. Poland ran off somewhere, so I had to do most of the work myself. I had already set up the tent and collected firewood, but he still wasn't back yet. I looked at the mud prints left by Poland that stained my borrowed shirt.

I should probably get those cleaned out.

I went to the cool clear stream and striped off the shirt. I scrubbed at it furiously. Poland couldn't have gotten lost, could he? I put the shirt in the water again and again. I needed to calm down. If Poland needed help, I probably would have been able to hear him call. He's not that hopeless. My anxiety still ate at me. Germany's shirt was clean, but I was still scrubbing the invisible dirt stains. I focused all of my energy into the nonexistent spot on his shirt. I was so focused that I didn't notice until I felt the gentle hands on my back. The gentle small, hand pushed me face first into the stream.

I was surprised to say the least. I sputtered out the water that was trapped in my mouth. The stream wasn't that deep. Sitting down, it only came up to the middle of my bib cage.

"Ha! You should totally see your face right now!" Poland was at the bank of the stream staring down at me. He had changed from Italy's clothes to a ruffly pink bikini. He was obviously prepared for being wet. As for me, I had once again managed to get my clothes completely soaked. I sighed. I slipped off Germany's shorts and threw them at Poland's face along with the clean shirt.

"You jerk, where did you run off to? You had me really worried."

Poland waded into the water and sunk down. With his hands touching the bed of the stream, he walked them over to me. He was floating above me with his hands on either side of my waist.

"I saw some bad ass wild flowers." Poland lifted one hand out of the water. He smoothed back the wet hair from my face. His cool hands felt nice as my face was getting warmer. His hand went to his chest and slid under his bikini. He pulled out a few small white flowers and proceeded to decorate my hair with them.

His face was so close to mine. His soft pink lips were just a few inches from mine was he reached for the back of my head. He brought back his hand and a sweet smile lit his face.

"You look so fabulous right now, it's like not even funny."

My hand went to his face. His skin was soft and smooth. It lingered there, out of my control. What was I doing? I shoved Poland's face to the side, dunking him in the water.

Under the water, his hair looked like golden streams. When his head surfaced, the smile on his face was far from sweet. It could even be sinister in a way.

"Ah, you broke the rules! That calls for a punishment!" he said.

"Punishment?" I really didn't like where this was going.

"I'm applying Polish Rule, you'll need to…take off your underwear!"

"What? No way! I'm not taking them off!" I took a few steps backward away from Poland.

He crept toward me through the water like a snake. His hand snatched forward and grabbed the waistband of my boxers. I struggled to keep them up, but gravity was on his side. I twisted around, trying to preserve my modesty as my underwear gathered around my ankles. I shielded my front from his view. I shouldn't really be this concerned. I mean we were both guys. I had seen his, and he's seen mine. Stuff like that happens when we've known each other for this long. So then, why did it feel like my face was burning up.

Poland stopped tugging on my clothing. I pulled up my boxers and tried to regain my composure and dignity.

"Well, are you satisfied now? We should stop messing around, it's going to be dark soon."

"Hey, Lithuania. How did you get all of those scars on your back?" Poland said. All the fun in his voice was gone. It almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"You don't need to worry about them. Those happened a while ago," I said. There was no use in bringing back those sad memories.

"Those scars…they're from Russia, aren't they," Poland said.

"Yeah," I confessed. I looked down at the bubbling stream. The sounds of he water were the only sounds filling the air. I turned around and painted a smile on my face. "Come on, let's head back to camp. We need to get dried off." I offered my hand out to Poland. He placed his and mine and we made our way back to our tents.

* * *

The fire had me nearly dry. I had caught some fish for us to eat for tonight. It was oddly quiet. Poland hadn't said much after the stream. His eyes glinted as he peeked up at me from the fish he was nibbling on.

"Liet,' he finally said. Maybe now I would know what was on his mind. "Do you believe in magic?"

"In a way I guess," I said, looking up into the night sky. "There's just something about the word that seems mysterious and beautiful. I guess that could be magic. Things like the stars." They seemed so clear tonight.

"You're right," Poland agreed, looking up as well. I looked over at him. His green eyes pierced the night, contrasting the fire, but shining just as bright. How strangely beautiful he looked tonight. How mysterious and strange these feelings felt to me.

* * *

I was awoken in the middle of the night to the soft sound of my name. Beside me, Poland lay. He was writhing in his sleep. Tears dripped from his eyes.

"Liet…Liet! I'm so sorry. Don't take him away! Don't! I was…I'm supposed to protect him! Don't leave Liet!"

"Poland. Wake up, it's just a dream," I said sleepily. I place my hand on his shoulder. Poland was shaking. He was still trapped in his sleep. Instict took over. I wrapped my arms around his quivering body, trying to keep him together. As I held his body close, the shaking slowed and stopped. Tears ran down his face.

"I was supposed to protect you…my princess I failed," he muttered.

"You fool. I'm not the princess here, you are. I'm more of the knight type," I said. What was I saying? I was burying myself deeper and deeper into a place that I was not certain I was going to get out of it. I place my lips on Poland's forehead. The small, innocent kiss plunged me deeper into the darkness.


	7. Awkward Tea Party

When I woke up my arms were still wrapped around Poland. To my surprise, Poland's arms were also wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes, I found his face right in front of me. He was smiling and staring right at me.

"You must have been like really scared last nigh. You were like totally clinging to me really tight. I like couldn't even get out when I woke up," he said smiling.

I could feel myself blush. I took my arms off of him and unwrapped his from me. "I-I w-wasn't scared!" Why did that sound like a lie? He was the one that was scared last night. What was I so afraid of?

I crawled out of the tiny pink tent. The sun was already high in the sky. Poland followed after me and stated stretching his arms and legs.

"It's already this late…we should get going, Poland."

"Whatever you say, Liet!"

The lane up to Romano's house was surrounded by green. Tomato vines were everywhere. The house had a large porch that wrapped around the entire house providing a spectacular view of the tomato fields

The double doors of the hose had something taped on them. There were two notes addressed to both Poland and me. One had messy, angry letter. The other had more of a lazy, flowing style.

I might as well get this over with. I opened up the angry note first.

"Dear Sissy-boys,

GO THE FUCK AWAY!

Un-cordially,

Romano

P.S. Go get a haircut."

"What does it say?" Poland said, trying to read the letter. I simply handed the note to him. It was easier to explain that way.

"No way! My hair looks fabulous long!" he said flipping his hair over his shoulder. "And yours looks amazing, too. Like what does the other one say?"

I was kind of confused by the second letter. Since Italy had gone to live with Germany, I had just assumed that Romano lived alone. It would be out of character for him to write two letters. Who could this one be from?

"Dear Poland and Lithuania,

I'm sorry for all the letters, but Romano and I are unavailable at the moment. Italy had called us and told us what you were looking for. That tomato box that you were looking for got burned to ashes some time ago. Romano tells me that the thing that lived there had left some time before that, so you might still have a chance. I would suggest going to see England. He's the origin of all this craziness of course. He won't want to talk to you about it, so I'll help you out a bit. Enclosed in this letter, I've placed a certain set of pictures. Once you show England these, he should do anything that you want, but proceed with the utmost caution. You're heading into dangerous territory. I wish you luck!

Sincerelly,

España

P.S. I'm sorry for Romano's letter. He's still a bit crabby."

España? Spain? I didn't know Romano was living with Spain again. I handed the letter to Poland and thumbed through the pictures included in the envelope.

"I have no idea what is going on. Spain of all people says that the box was burned up a while ago and something with England."

Poland eagerly read the letter and nodded every once in a while. I expected him to be a bit more disappointed about the news. I returned my attention back to the photos. These pictures were odd. The main subject seemed to be England, but he looked unconscious. England in a burlap sac. England in nothing but a half apron. England still in said apron tied to a chair on a raft floating in the middle of a lake. England far off in the distance on the lake with a large cannon pointing right him. This picture was bit different. England wasn't the only one in the picture. In addition to him there was a man and a woman. The man I recognized as Romano. He was flicking off the camera, but he had a wide smile on his face. His other hand was wrapped around the waist of the woman, who looked equally as happy. Both of her arms were wrapped around Romano. This girl…it couldn't have been Spain, could it? She looked a lot like him, but I knew Spain was a man. He was at least.

"Why is Spain a girl?" I said indicating to the picture. "Stop hiding it from me, Poland. What exactly are we looking for?"

"We're looking for a fairy."

* * *

I didn't get much after him after that. With this new bit of information, Poland was eager to get to England's house. There weren't very many things that Poland wasn't going to talk about, so if he didn't want to talk about a fairy that just happened to turn boys into girls, I wasn't going to make him.

Since England was on an island, we took a boat to get there. The sea air whipped my hair around my face. Maybe I really did need to cut my hair. Poland saw me, and skipped over to where I was. His life vest was bright pink, different from the standard orange. He gathered my hair in the back and braided it out of the way.

"Thanks, Poland."

"Like no problem, broski. You like look way better this way, too."

He prattled on about these shoes that were on some girl he saw last week.

England's house wasn't far from the shore. The weather here in England was a lot different than it was at Romano's house. It was sunny there. Here the sky was covered in dreary clouds Rather than tomatoes, England's house had elaborate gardens. Hedges and bushes here trimmed into various shapes. When we got to the door, a butler who led us inside greeted us. The walls of the house were white and boring. The only sounds to be heard were the ones of our feet on the cold marble floor.

We were led to the room where England was. He was sitting at a small table with a teacup in hand.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company today. Care for a scone?" He might have said that but there was tea set up for three. He motioned for us to sit with him at the table. Poland sat down next to me, and took a sip of the allotted tea. He picked up a cookie, nibbled on it a bit and made a face. He set it back down.

"Uh no thanks, we actually came here to ask you about something."

"We want the fairy," Poland said, straight to the point.

England's welcome melted away. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're going on about. I am in acquaintance with a lot of fairies. You'll have to be more specific. In no means does that mean I'll tell you anything, of course."

Poland was in full control of this conversation. All I could do was sit back and watch it play out.

"This certain fairy lived in a tomato box until recently. Where is she?"

England slightly winced at the mention of tomato. "Now I really don't want to tell you. I think you've overstayed your visit. Please leave!" England stood up and started to walk away from the table. This wasn't going well.

"Wait!" I said, finally broken out of my reverie. I held up a picture. This one had England practically naked, covered in tomatoes. England's face went stark white and then flushed as brightly as the tomatoes.

"Damn you, Spain. What do you want in order to stay quiet?" he muttered angrily. His humongous brows crunching together.

"Tell us what you know about the tomato box fairy." I said. I had him cornered.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know, which despite what you may think is not much. That particular fairy wasn't really a fairy, but one of my flying mint bunnies with a spell. I sent her to Spain in order to make Spain miserable. Once she had done that, her assignment was supposed to wear out. However, she kept on having to use the magic on more and more people, each spell getting more and more powerful. She hasn't been back home since I sent her away."

"So you don't know where she is?"

"If she's not at the tomato box, then no, I don't. That's all you'll get from me, so that's enough of the unwarranted interrogation.

The butler escorted both Poland and I off of the premises.

"I'm sorry Poland. It looks like this whole thing was for nothing."

"Oh, you're not out of this yet," Poland said. His face was still serious.

"What do you mean? Even England didn't know where to find this fairy that's so important to you."

"There's one other person who keeps track of fairies besides England," Poland said. The smile returned to his face. "We're going to Norway!"


	8. Awkward Curse

Clouds formed in front of my face as I breathed out. The fog permeated throughout the deck. This boat ride was a bit colder than the last one. I had gone into one of the pink bags earlier and took out a big fluffy coat. I was thankful for it's warmth and pulled it around me.

I could barely see Poland across the way. He was curled up shivering, teeth chattering softly. I crawled closer to him. I could see the goose bumps raised on his exposed arms.

"Why don't you put on something warmer? I think there was another coat in the bag."

He shook his head. "I like really wanted to wear these shorts. That coat would totally clash with my outfit."

I sighed. I guess it really couldn't be helped. I sat down next to Poland. I unzipped my warm jacket and set Poland on my lap. With each hand on either flap of the opening coat, I wrapped myself around Poland. I could feel his cold, shivering body against my chest. I held him closer until the shaking stopped. His muscles relaxed. Mine did, too. I hadn't realized I had been so tense.

Poland's head rolled back to rest on my shoulder. His bright green eyes looked back at me. They slowly closed. His long dark blonde eyelashes slightly brushed light pink cheeks. His lips were slightly parted. I concentrated on the soft sound of each breath. It was oddly comforting. I leaned my head forward, resting my forehead on his shoulder. I slowly seeped into him. Our breath aligned as we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

When the boat docked, I jolted awake. We were both still in the same position as when we went to sleep. Poland was still asleep on my shoulder. He had drooled a little bit onto my shirt. I'd have to clean that out later.

"Poland, wake up. We're here," I said. I slowly shook him awake. His eyelids whipped open. He blinked several times and lifted his head back up.

"Really?" he said. He pushed my arms apart and made his way back out to the cold. He shivered one and looked back at me.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically, choosing to ignore the wind's chill this time.

The docks were full of boats with large white sails. Little tents were off the road off the shore selling all sorts of fish. We passed the little fishing village and followed a path through a field. Norway's house sat on top of a little hill of long grasses. As we traveled up the path, I could get the feeling of heavy energies.

We knocked on the heavy wooden doors. The door opened slightly and then all the way.

"Well, at least you aren't Denmark," Norway said, finally revealing himself. He looked neither happy nor displeased to see us here

"Told you it wasn't Denmark," came a voice from inside. I could barely see Iceland eating liquorices inside.

"I never thought it was Denmark. They were too quiet." Norway said to Iceland. "So, why are you here?" Norway asked us.

"We know that you see magical creatures. Have you like seen like a tomato box fairy recently?" Poland said

It was barely detectable, but it looked like Norway made a face. He rolled his eyes. "No I haven't seen any fairies shaped like tomato boxes. I'd ask England about that." He stated to close the door.

"It doesn't look like a tomato box." I added.

"Yeah, she's actually red," Poland said.

"But she used to be a flying mint bunny." We traded off, trying to milk any information out of Norway that we could.

"Oh," Norway said, opening the door once again. "Then I do know where she is, she'll be back by tonight. I guess you can wait here until then."

Norway's house was pretty cozy, a combination of wood and stone. A strange little puffin was eating a plate full of fish. He was wearing a bow tie. He caught me staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he said gruffly. I quickly looked away. Could this be one of the magical creatures?

In the distance I could hear loud boisterous laughter.

"Oh no," Iceland put down the hot drink that he was enjoying. He and Norway rushed to the door, trying to find a way to hold it back. The door bulked as the person outside tried to force their way in. Nor way and Iceland were forced to the ground Denmark eventually broke the door down, laughing.

"Whoops, but hey, at least you get a new door!"

Norway shook his head. "You owe me a new door block head!"

"Don't be like that, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"No, we're not," Norway said quickly.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! You know at first glance, you don't look very funny, but you really are. I must have rubbed off on you a bit."

"Just kill me now."

"Ha ha, see, humor! Oh, I didn't see you guys there! 'Sup Poland! 'Sup Lithuania!"

"Oh, not much. Just traveling on a huge quest looking for a little fairy," I said.

"That's nice. You know there's a fairytale from my house. It's about this mermaid that goes to a sea witch and trades her voice for a pair of legs so she could go after some prince."

"Ooh, let me guess! She has true loves kiss, and get's her voice back!" Poland said enthusiastically. There was a light in his eyes. He really did like these fairytales.

"Ha ha! No! The prince thought she was a stalker and married his fiancé. She ended up throwing herself off of a cliff and turned into bubbles. Hey, since you're here, we should have a party at Norway's house!"

"Oh God, no!" Norway said. His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Don't worry I've got the beer!" Denmark pulled several bottles out of his long black coat. He handed one to everyone, opening all the bottles.

I took a sip, trying to be polite. This was pretty strong stuff. I was surprised to see Poland take a large swig of the stuff. About half of his bottle was gone in one go.

"Poland! I don't think you should…"

"Relax, Liet! It's a party, isn't it? Live a little!"

"Ha ha, that's the spirit! You should follow his example, Norway."

"No way," Norway responded.

"Aw, come on Norway! Don't be such a square!" Denmark wrapped his arm around Norway's shoulders.

Norway poured his open bottle of beer onto Denmark's head.

At first, Denmark frowned, but his smile turned up. This was far from over. He had a conquering look on his face. He pulled out two more bottles and opened them. Norway saw where this was going and tried to escape; however, Denmark gave chase.

The beer sloshed around, and some spilled to the floor as Denmark ran after Norway around the house. As I watched their little game play out, I ate some of the fish as I drank a bit of my own beer.

* * *

They were still at it. Denmark slipped. Norway stopped temporarily to point and laugh in his non-emotional way. Denmark got up with renewed vigor and went after him. Iceland got up then to help Norway out and put this to an end.

I took another bite of the fish. I was surprised to find that there wasn't much left. I looked at my bottle. It had just a few drops left. Well, that explained I felt a little funny. Everything felt a little loopy.

"Y-You've got something on your face," Poland slurred.

"Huh? Where?" I put my hand to my cheek, trying to get it off. "Did I get it?"

Poland shook his head. "Nope!" He had a wide grin on his face "I'll get it!"

He suddenly brought his face close to mine. His lips went to the side of my mouth. His tongue flicked out and swiped a flaky piece of fish from my face. He pulled back with a triumphant smile.

I frowned. "Don't do that."

His smile fell. "Why not?"

"It's driving me crazy. You just can't use your tongue like that."

At that time, I thought it was a good idea to show him a lesson. I planned to do the exact same thing that he had done to me to see how he liked it. Instead, my aim was a bit off, and I hit his lips.

Poland parted his lips in surprise, and I couldn't stop my tongue. It moved from my mouth to his like it had a mind of its own. I could understand now why Poland had licked me, and now I'd just made everything worse.

Or better. Poland didn't look nearly as upset as I was. His cheeks were pink from the alcohol and his eyes were closed. I finally comprehended what my tongue was doing. Poland and my tongue were participating in some form of dance. Swirling and playing from between the two of us. Poland was slowly drawing me out of my mind. It seemed like our roles were reversed. Poland wasn't learning anything. I had to regain control quick. I bit down on Poland's tongue.

Poland pulled back. He was breathing heavily. He looked both surprised and hurt. He tried to look at his tongue.

"There. I hope you've learned your lesson."

Poland nodded but stuck out his lower lip. Too bad for him, that puppy dog look wasn't going to work on me. I turned away from his face. From the windows, I could tell that it was dark outside now. I hoped that damn fairy would get here soon. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

* * *

The chase had been going on for who knows how long. Suddenly, a giant green troll knocked Denmark down. He shouted angrily in a language I didn't understand. Norway ignored Denmark and talked to the troll in the same weird language. Just then, something small and pink flew up to the giant green troll's shoulder.

"She's right there," Norway said, pointing to the pink think. "The fairy you were looking for." It looked like a flying pink girl in a bunny suit.

"Oh, hello!" the pink fairy said in a bright cheery voice. "How can I help you?"

Poland got up and ran over to the magical pair.

"I want… a curse." Poland said breathlessly.

"Poland, what the hell do you mean by that?" I said.

"I haven't done something like that in a while. I've been trying to control my anger recently. Um, let's see. I'd need something to power something like that."

"Is any one listening to me? What the hell?" I yelled.

"What kind of thing do you want?" Poland continued.

"Well, I really like tomatoes, but I also like my master England."

"How about this?" Poland handed her the picture of England in an apron covered in tomatoes. When did he get that? I thought I had that on me.

"This has got to stop! This is a horrible idea, Poland!" I shouted.

"Excuse me, but this doesn't concern you," the fairy said. Her face was slightly flushed from looking at the picture. This was so frustrating. "Who did you want me to curse?"

"Him." Poland pointed to me.

* * *

My brain shut down for a minute. Why would Poland want to curse me? I had to remember. What was so special about this fairy, again? I pushed my mind past the booze. No. No way. That was the reason why Poland brought me here? I couldn't believe it.

The fairy turned brighter and brighter red. That heavy energy was suffocating.

"Poland! How could you?" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. The red was terrifying. "I don't want this. I never did!"

"I just…I just wanted us to…"

"You know what? Forget this I'm out of here!" I headed straight for the door.

"Liet, don't go!" Poland shouted after me.

"OMATAY YATOMA XINOB, I CURSE THEE!" the little fairy shouted.

A force of red pushed Poland to the ground. This wasn't at all what either of us expected. The red faded. I ran over to Poland's side. He was unconscious.

"Poland? Wake up!" There was no response. What had we done? What had I done? Poland was…

"POLAND!" I screamed. My tears were like acid on my face.

"Oh, there you are Lithuania," a voice said. The red energy force had been replaced by purple fury. I looked back in terror to Russia. How did he know where I was?

"That was a really mean trick you played on me. No one like children who don't play nice, da?" He picked up my practically lifeless body and threw me over his shoulder.

"Poland! Wake up! Open your eyes!" This couldn't be happening again. Russia was out of the door. I was cursed. I had been taken away from Poland and was utterly hopeless. Some knight I turned out to be.


	9. Like, What Happened?

My head felt like it was on fire. Red heat burned me wherever I ventured. I tried to escape from its grasp. This would not kill me. Not here, not now. I would rise. I was a phoenix.

I heard muffled voices through the fire. I had to concentrate. I had to find my way to others. I didn't want to be alone.

"…get here? Who exactly…"

They sounded so close. How could I get over to them? A figure emerged from the flames. It was a man with long brown hair. His blue-green eyes brought relief to me somehow. He held out his hand and called out to me. The roar of the red fire covered up his words. I immediately raced for his hand. He felt familiar and right. He gave me a slight smile and the fire disappeared. My vision was black, but I knew I was now in control. I forced my heavy eyelids open.

Everything was blurred at first. I blinked a few more times to wrap my head around what was going on. There were three guys staring down at me.

The one with the little black hat spoke to me first. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." I finally found a voice of my own. It sounded strange. I sat up. My head spun. I felt strange all over. A strange ache came from each follicle of my being.

"Where am I?" I said. I didn't recognize my surroundings. My clothes looked like that like I had red and pink paint splattered all over me.

"You are in my house," said a guy with an expressionless face and a beret. He had a clip in his hair in the shape of a cross. "Who are you? I don't know how you managed to get in here with out me noticing. There must be some sort of magic going on here."

I put my hand up to my head. "I can't remember." I couldn't remember anything about who I was. What was going on?

"Strong magic indeed. What exactly did you do?" he said to a floating pink thing by his shoulder. A vague idea of what it might be came to my mind. Was that a fairy?

She had a confused look on her little face. "I'm not quite sure. I couldn't tell what gender it was so I just made the complete opposite."

"I guess there's only one way to find out!" The guy in the hat moved towards me.

"Denmark, don't…"

It was too late. Denmark's hand was feeling around my chest. His face went slightly red when he found his answer. His hand lingered longer than I would have. I grabbed his arm and wrenched him to the floor. His body hit the floor with a thump. He gave a slight grunt.

The other two stared at me, eyes wide, but slightly pleased. "I'm a girl," I confirmed for them.

"So she's a girl who could look like a guy. That means she used to be a guy who looked like a girl. Do you remember anyone like that?" said the guy with a puffin on his shoulder.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," the one named Denmark said, finally getting up. He rubbed his shoulder. "It's kind of hard to tell with all that red stuff, though.

"What should we do about her?" the one with the clip.

I was started to get frustrated. How could they talk about me like I was not even a person? "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really confused. I don't even like know who you all are."

"We should probably give her her stuff. I'm Iceland, by the way," said the guy with the puffin. He carried over two very big, very pink bags. Were those mine? The pink seemed like a bit of an over kill. I unzipped one to see if I could find any more clues about who I was. Everything was pink. I could hardly tell one article of clothing from another.

I opened the other bag. This one was a lot neater. Each article of clothing was neatly folded. The only pink thing in this one was a small tent. There was an olive green uniform near the top. I held it closer to get a better look. It smelled oddly nice. There was also a pair of camouflage pants and a black tank top.

"You should probably clean up a bit. I don't know how you got so red. I'm Norway. The idiot is Denmark."

* * *

I grabbed the bag with all the pink as I followed Norway to the bathroom. I didn't grab the other bag because I didn't want to mess up its subtle perfection. I closed the door behind me. I stripped off the clothes I was wearing. It looked like they had been fundamentally pink like the rest of the clothes in my bag. I let the water run over my body. Even the water came off pink. I ran my fingers through my medium length blonde hair. The warm water felt good in this cool environment. I ran my hand down my arm. The red splatter remained on my pink fingernails. They said I had been a guy, right? I sure had strange tastes.

I stepped out of the shower and was a bit chilled. My hands went knowingly through the open pink bag. It was like they had a mind of their own. My memories might have been repressed, but it didn't inhibit everything about my old self.

I pulled on a pink polka-dotted pair of panties. I strapped on a matching bra. I wiped off the condensation and looked at myself in the mirror. They fit perfectly. My body type obviously wasn't much different from the type I was when I was a guy. The only variation was my breast, which I admit were a bit small.

I pulled on a pair of tight pink jeans. I would've gone with a pair of tiny shorts, but it seemed a bit cool here. I added a long black tunic and tied a pink ribbon around my waist. I looked myself over. Did I look weird like this? After I was satisfied, I stepped out.

The boys were lined up waiting for me. Denmark's draw dropped when he saw me. Iceland blushed.

"Sorry, does this look weird?" I pushed back a wet strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's just…different I guess. You definitely don't look like a guy now." Iceland said.

"You look really cute. I'd even let you be my girlfriend. You should feel honored." Denmark said.

"Stop it," Norway said, grabbing Denmark's ear and yanking him away. He seemed like the only one unaffected. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"Ah ah ah, that hurts Norway!"

"I suppose you could stay here for a bit. That is until you lift your curse," Norway said to me.

"I'm flattered, but I think I have to figure this out myself. The answers are totally out there, I just need to find them." I had a feeling there was somewhere else I needed to be. Like I was being called somewhere. I thought back to the vision I had before I woke up. The man seemed oddly alluring to me.

I grabbed both of the pink bags. They were a bit heavy, but I could handle them if I went slowly. I headed out into the cool morning. My feet guided me down the hill. I passed by grasses that reached my thighs and stones that looked untouched for centuries. The smell of fish and the sound of waves came eventually. I was headed to the ocean. The fishermen on the wharfs turned their head toward me as I passed by. I must really look out of place. I knew these clothes were too much. Why in the world would I want to attract this much attention?

I paid fare on the first boat I saw. My eyes were drawn to the elegant writing on the side of the boat. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was heading closer to where I needed to be.


	10. I'm Like Totally Not a Slut

The boat was a bit slower than I wanted it to be. The waves slowly rocked the boat back and forth. I looked out to the ocean because I felt uncomfortable looking anywhere else. The boat was filled with couple. Some were holding hands, whispering sweet nothings. A few were sitting on a couch making out. Most were fully prone on the couch doing stuff that I had thought would be inappropriate for public view. I was lucky to have found a couch all to myself.

Out on the horizon, a plane made skywriting. The white smoke that followed it spelled "L'amour." I somehow knew enough French to understand that it read love. I laid back and closed my eyes. I sure knew how to pick out boats. But why did I feel this weird aching in my chest.

The weather was almost warm now. The sunlight was muffled by the umbrella overhead. The soft cushions on the couch pulled me deeper into its reach. Blocking out the world around me, I fell into a lethargic stupor.

* * *

I knew I was asleep. There was no way this was happening in real life. But this dream felt so real. I pulled away from his face. I small taste of dried fish and alcohol lingered on my tongue. I was staring at the guy in the fire. The only difference from then was a slight sheen of pink on his face. He looked stunned at first, but then he turned cross.

"Don't do that!" His perfect voice said. It was filled with such warmth and kindness despite the mad look on his face.

"Why not?" My voice replied. What exactly had I done to make him so irritated?

"It's driving me crazy. You just can't use your tongue like that."

His hand reached for my face and pulled me toward him. His lips met mine. His warmth filled me farther and faster than the alcohol influenced. His tongue met mine, enticing my entire being. He was such a hypocrite. What had I done to deserve this? I no longer had control over myself. My whole body was drawn into him. I pulled myself closer. I gave my all into this unanticipated kiss.

Sudden acute pain seared through my tongue. I lashed back into my self, my comfort zone. What was happening? Did he bite me? I thought…

"There. I hope you learned your lesson," he said breathlessly.

I nodded. What else could I have done? He was the one who had kissed me like that. At least he didn't look as mad as he had earlier.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The muffled sun came down in a myriad of colors. Sunset threw sparks upon the water. That was more than a dream. This boat was getting to me.

The boat was docked into a quaint little harbor with a lot of hotels overlooking the water. I grabbed my two bags and got off.

I walked down the lonely street. The little city became decorated with lights. Even in the night, the jeans I was wearing seemed a bit too warm. That dream as still on my mind. What would it mean if that had been a memory?

"Bon soir, ma chère! You look like you could use some help. Those bags are heavy, non?"

A blond man walked faster to meet me. His chin showed a slight stubble. He looked harmless enough. I let him grab one of the bags off of my shoulder.

He gave me a stunning smile. "Where are you headed? I'll escort you there."

"I'm actually not sure. I'm not really familiar with anything."

His smile got wider. "Ah, a tourist! I'll show you the best of the city. But first, let's get something to drink. I promised a friend that we'd meet up. After that, you'll have me all to yourself." He brought my hand to his lips and led me to a bar in the outskirts of the city.

"France, you shouldn't leave the awesome me waiting!" A man with silver hair and red eyes was sitting at the bar with a mug in his hand.

"Sorry Prussia, I got a little…distracted."

The other man looked me over carefully. Something about him made me feel uneasy. It was a mixture of anger and a bit of fear. I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was something else from my memories.

"Hmmm, she's not your usual type," he said as he continued to stare at me.

"Oh hon hon, you know everyone is my type."

"There's something a bit familiar about this one. I don't know. Maybe I seized her vital regions at some point."

"Ha! Fat chance! Maybe like in your dreams." I'm not quite sure where that came from. Both France and Prussia were giving me weird looks now. "If you'll excuse me."

I took my bag into the bathroom. I opened it's contents. This was the one that didn't have all the pink clothes. I guess this was better. I didn't want to give either of them the wrong impression, though that may be a bit too late. I didn't like how Prussia had said "not his type."

The only options for clothes were between two neat piles of clothes. I didn't want to mess up the uniform, so I went with the camo pants and black tank top. It was a bit too big, but it was better than the alternative. There was only a hint of the nice aroma that was prevalent on the other.

I stepped out of the bathroom. The friends were waiting for me. I didn't expect their reaction. Prussia spit out the beer he was drinking. He went into a coughing fit. He even fell off the stool. That was a bit overdramatic. France gave a slight frown. I knew the clothes didn't look that amazing on me, but there was no need to be so dramatic about it.

"What the hell! What the hell, France! What kind of slut did you pick up!" Prussia screamed.

"I'm not even sure. She must be some woman to even drag him into adultery."

"Shut up! West would never do that! He can't." He grabbed me tightly by the shoulders.

"How the hell did you steal my brother's clothes!" His eyes were full of confusion and rage. He released me and stated muttering profanities.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "You mean these aren't my clothes?"

"There's only one person who was that complete lack of style, and honey that is not you."

I couldn't help but smile. I was another step closer.

"Why the hell are you so happy? You…you…" Prussia shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you see, I have amnesia. I've been trying to find the rest of my memories. If these clothes belong to your brother, he might know who I am. Please could you take me to him?"

Prussia kept looking at me and then looking away. He was contemplating whether to trust what I had said.

"Fine," he said finally. "I'll take you to Germany. But only because I want to get to the bottom of this. If you've done anything remotely suspicious with my brother, I won't forgive you. You'll disappear, capiche?"

I was terrified. I could neither confirm or deny what I had done. I didn't know who these belonged to. What if it Germany was the one who appeared in my memory? I don't know if I could just disappear from him. But what else could I do? I needed to know the truth. I nodded.

Even though he was still fuming, Prussia stole the other bag from France and headed out the door. I rushed to keep up to him. We traveled silently as we went to find his brother.

* * *

We got to the top of a hill surrounded by forest. It was already dark but there was no way we were going to stop. I was getting tired. It looked kind of familiar. Like I had been here before but with someone else, someone who meant so much more to me. I almost didn't notice Prussia stomping down the hill.

"Wait!" I called out. This was the first word between us since we left France at the bar.

He was a little bit surprised. "You can't back out now, we're almost there."

"I mean there's a rope right at your feet." I ran to meet him and gingerly stepped over it. "There's also a pit right here." I pointed to a space a few feet in front of me. How did I know this? Were my memories starting to leak out? Maybe because I was just so tired.

Prussia's eyes narrowed. He picked up his pace. I could now see a house nestled at the bottom. I was starting to get nervous. What if this was the guy from my dreams? France had called him an adulterer. That would mean he was married already. I wringed my hands.

Prussia pounded on the door. After a moment, a tall man with broad shoulders opened. He looked at Prussia and sighed. "Bruder, are you drunk again? You don't live here anymore."

"Oh, I am very much sober West." Prussia moved so his brother could glance at me. He looked really confused.

"Who is she, and why is she wearing my clothes?"

I sighed mostly out of relief. This wasn't the guy in the dreams. I wouldn't be a home wrecker. However, he didn't have a clue who I was. In the end, I had gotten nowhere.


	11. I was Like Totally Happy

"No seriously, who is she?" Germany asked again. "I would've known if she was a thief and tried to break in."

"I don't know. She seemed to now your security system better than I do. I am relieved a bit West. I thought she was some whore that you picked up and…" Germany rushed to put his hand over Prussia's mouth.

"Hmmm? What's all the noise?" a sweet voice came from inside. Germany moved to block the view to the outside.

"It's nothing, sweetie. You should go back to bed. This should only take a bit longer, and I'll be right there."

A pretty little face peeked out from Germany's side. When she saw me, she looked puzzled.

"Oh, hello! I don't believe we've met," she said to me. "I'm Veneziano, Germany's wife. Most people call me Italy. Can I ask why you are wearing my husbands clothes?" She looked from me to Germany. She didn't look angry or upset.

"Honestly, Italy, I don't have any idea who she is."

"Hmmm. I don't remember lending out your clothes to any girls. If I don't remember her and neither do you…" For some strange reason she broke out into a brilliant smile. "Mamma mia! What are doing just standing here? Come inside! I'm so glad you're here!"

Now it was my turn to be really confused. Italy had become all excited for no apparent reason. She pulled me down to sit beside her on the couch. I don't know where she got all of her energy considering she was immensely pregnant.

"It's always nice to meet another person affected by magic!" she practically squealed. Realization hit both Germany and Prussia. They immediately became more relaxed. They came out from the doorway. Germany sat on a chair by Italy's side, and Prussia opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"How did you know?" I said, slightly startled that she knew my situation already.

She giggled. "It takes one to know one. Germany went through that ordeal before, haven't we honey?" Germany nodded reminiscing.

"Not exactly the most pleasant time, but it turned out all right in the end I suppose," he said.

"Let's start with the basics," Italy continued. "What is your name?"

I shook my head. "I like can't remember. The only things I have from before the curse is like whatever is in my two bags. Apparently not all of it is mine considering there was like this outfit."

"That does make things a bit more difficult. It might be a bit harder for you to break the spell, but I'm sure we can work it out," Italy mused. I yawned. How late had it gotten? Italy temporarily reigned in her excitement. "I also suppose that this investigation can wait until morning. You've probably had a long day." She grabbed my hand and led me to a bedroom.

"You can stay here for tonight. Get your rest because there will be lots to do in the morning!"

"I think I'll crash at your place tonight. Consider yourself extremely lucky! Better call home so my chick doesn't worry about the awesome me too much."

He picked up the phone. "Hey, sweetie! Yeah I know it's late. I'm staying over at West's house tonight…No I'm not drunk…Okay maybe I drank a little, but it was nothing the awesome me couldn't handle…Something came up. There was this girl and…Calm down! The awesome me doesn't do crap like that. Handling you is more than enough trouble…No way! I'm way more awesome than that pussy Austria, and you know it!... Yeah yeah, I'll be back tomorrow. All right…Ah, don't make me say it! There are other people…you know I do…fine! _Ich liebe dich_. Bye!"

"Ha! She's finally got you whipped, Bruder."

"It's more like frying-panned… Shut up, West! I do **not** want to hear that from you. If you require the awesome me, I'll be in my awesome old room." I could hear his footsteps pounding down the stairs.

Germany joined us back in the room I would be staying in for the night. He wrapped one of his long arms around Italy's shoulder.

"And you should get your rest, too," Germany said to his wife. She beamed up at Germany. She wrapped both of her arms around his waist.

They left me alone in the room. Italy had looked so happy with Germany. Had I ever experienced a happiness like that? Was it even possible to forget something like that?

I slipped out of Germany's clothes. I was able to find a pair of little shorts and a lacy pink tank top. These looked like they would be okay to sleep in. I pulled the heavy comforter up to my neck. I was surrounded by so many nice people, yet I felt so lonely. I felt myself longing for the company of my dreams.

* * *

I got more than I bargained for. The warmth I had longed for surrounded me. There was no skin on skin contact but it was just as intimae as the kiss from my last dream. I was no longer envious of the Italy's embrace. The mysterious man of my dreams held me close to his chest within his coat. I could feel his heart pounding through the thin fabric of my shirt. If this was a memory or simply a dream, I didn't care. This was my happiness and comfort. I tilted my head back so I could take a look at his face one more time.

His blue-green eyes were staring back at me. If these were the only memories I could ever remember, I wouldn't mind. I closed my eyes for a minute as the man brought his forehead to my shoulder.

The dream morphed into something else. I was floating over him in a cool little stream. Through the clear water I could see his bare chest. My hand was in his hair weaving small white flowers into his long brown locks. His cool hand moved to my face. I longed for him to touch me more.

The scene changed again, as if to my request. My eyes hurt. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My body was shaking uncontrollably. "Liet…Liet! I'm so sorry. Don't take him away! Don't! I was…I'm supposed to protect him! Don't leave Liet!" Why I couldn't I stay quiet? My sobs drowned out the comforting words he was trying to tell me. His naked arms wrapped around me. My body calmed down as if he was my special medicine. Liet. Was that his name?

The dream brought me more visions. Liet in the stream facing away from me. Scars laced his backside. He was completely naked yet completely perfect. Liet stripping off soaking wet clothes in the dark light of the fire. The flames created dark shadows across his body. He had pinkish purple spots on his chest. Where in the world did he get those?

The last vision answered my internal question. It was me and Liet surrounded by a pink screen. My lips were on the base of his neck. I pulled away. I didn't want to be punished like I had been earlier. There was a bright pink spot where my lips had been. So those marks had been me. I could hear the soft heavy breathing of Liet. He was sleeping soundly. I gently pulled away from him, and he flipped to his back. His face was sweet. His slightly open mouth released the sweetly delicate sighs of sleep. I straddled his hips. My hands were nervous as I unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel. My hands rested on his chest. It was more muscular than I thought. I rested my body on top of his. My lips hit all of the spots I had seen earlier.

But of course all good and happy things had to end. My eyes opened to a new day. I was greeted by the sunlight through the window and the mysterious smell of pancakes. I was one step closer to the happiness of my dreams. I didn't have my name, but I did have his. In my mind, that seemed so much more significant.


	12. Everyone was Like Freaking Out

I made my way to the smell of maple syrup. I self-consciously smoothed down my ruffled hair. Prussia had his face full of pancakes. He stopped chewing when he spotted me.

"You know, I can't get my finger on why, but I'm pretty sure that I don't like you," he said.

"I like totally know that feeling. I'm pretty sure I don't like you either," I said in my best sweetly sarcastic voice.

"Well, since we've got that out of the way and neither one of us knows what we did, let's try our best to get along." He offered me a plate of pancakes.

I nodded in agreement and took the steaming plate of pancakes. We ate silently together for a moment. Prussia looked up at me occasionally. A puzzled look was still present on his face. I tried my best to ignore it. I had other things to worry about. His name was Liet. I wracked my brains for anything else I could remember. I felt like I had known him all my life but not at all.

Italy yawned as she entered the room. "Oh! You guys are up already. That's good! I woke up early because I was so excited to figure out who you are!" she said to me. What time was it? I wondered. With the sun this high in the sky, I didn't think it was that early.

"Where's Germany?" I asked.

"Oh, he's probably making last minute renovations on the baby's room. Anyway, tell me all that you can remember from before the spell," she replied.

"I really can't remember like anything. Except, well, I've been having these dreams about this like totally hot guy…"

"AAAAAAAND, this conversation just went really unawesome really fast. I think I'll go see what West is up to," Prussia said as he got up from the table. He went down the hallway.

Italy smiled brightly. "He might be your true love! True love's kiss can break any spell, you know! That's what happened with me and Germany. When I was young I was a cute little girl pretending to be a by, than I ate a tomato and a fairy turned me into a real boy. Then I kissed Germany and changed back into a girl. Maybe something like that happened to you."

"Yeah! Like when I woke up there was a fairy. She said that she had turned me into a girl!"

Italy looked at my face and thought for a moment. "Nope! I don't even remember a boy who looked like you. Whatever! Let's go through your stuff!"

I brought out the two bags I had brought with me. Italy opened the bag with all of the pink clothes. She looked really confused as she pulled out each article of clothing. "I thought you said you were a boy…"

"Apparently I was a pretty strange boy," I said gauging her reaction to each piece of clothing.

"Oh! These are mine!" She pulled out a pink shirt and skirt along with a pair of sandals. "We must have been friends before!" she said excitedly.

"Well, now that I think about it, you're fireplace looks like one that I saw in one of my dreams. The clothes that we were wearing were really wet."

"Germany and I must have leant you some clothes while you were visiting! Now who was the last person to visit us…?" she pondered.

I pulled up the other bag and fished out my precious folded sweet smelling uniform. "What about this one? Do you recognize this uniform?"

Italy took the clothes from me and carefully unfolded them. Her eyes went bright. "Oh, I know! These are Lithuania's! If I remember correctly he got caught in the rain on his way looking for something and stopped here. You must have been with him then!"

"Lithuania…Liet! That's the guy from my dreams!"

"That's so wonderful! I'll you have to do is find him and kiss him…oh no."

I wondered if her thought had gone the same trail as mine. "I know. I probably won't be a girl anymore. This is going to be tricky."

"No not that. My water…it broke." Italy's face went white as a sheet. She started hyperventilating. Fluid ran out from under her unto the floor. Looks like Liet was going to have to wait for a bit.

"Like oh my god! Is there like anything I can do?"

It didn't even look like she could hear me. She let out a blood-curdling scream. "GERMANY!"

Two sets of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Germany was tripping over himself to get over to his wife. "What happened?" he asked his wife. She was unable to respond and grabbed his hand.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"She's going into labor!" What was I supposed to do? I couldn't remember anything helpful.

Germany's face went blank. He had morphed into highly efficient mode. He picked up his wife carefully.

"It hurts so much!" Italy said a bit calmer now.

"It'll be all right. Remember what we practiced. Just keep breathing in and out. You!" He indicated to me. "Get some hot water!" Germany rushed off to their bedroom.

It seemed like it took forever for the water to get hot. The water sloshed in the basin as I carried it back to their room. Italy was lying on her bed. Half of it was covered in towels. Italy was significantly calmer than she had earlier. She had Germany's hand tightly gripped in hers. She was breathing in gasps. Germany used his other hand to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"Someone…tell…Romano!" she said in between gasps.

"We could try calling him…" Germany said.

Italy shook her head. "It's the harvest time. They wouldn't be able to hear the phone ring. Someone needs to go over there and get them."

"Well, I'm not going to leave you. Romano probably wouldn't even listen to what Prussia has to say." Germany turned to me. "Could I ask you to go over to Romano's?"

I nodded and ran out the door. This seemed like the only thing that I could do at a moment like this. I didn't really know where I was going but I let my legs carry me away down the skinny dirt path.

* * *

After a while I came across fields of green vines and bright red fruits. I had a feeling I was getting close. There was a girl with her head tied back and a large straw hat picking tomatoes and setting them into a crate.

"Excuse me!" I said breathlessly. "I need Romano!"

She smiled at me. She stood up from her crouched position. "Oh? You're not one of his former girlfriends, are you?"

"Would you shut up about that already? I thought I told you…" A man a few rows over popped his head over the plants. He looked a bit like Italy. I was guessing this was Romano. He looked over to me. He didn't look as cheery as his sister. "Who the fuck are you?"

I ignored his question. "Your sister…Italy…She's having the baby!" I said.

Both of their eyes went wide. Romano rushed through the plants so fast that his hat fell off, exposing the curl that matched his sister's. Once he got to path I was on he hesitated and paused. He turned around and held his hand out to the woman. "H-Hurry up, Spain!" Even tough his face was away from me, I could hear the blush through his voice.

Spain smiled and took his hand. She pulled herself up out of the field bed. "Race you!" she said as she took off.

Romano was faster than Spain, but they were both to fast for me. It took all that I could just to keep them in my sights. Romano taunted Spain by running backwards in front of her. Germany's house was almost I sight. Romano turned around, determined to win their little race.

"Oh, Romano!" Spain called out. Romano turned his head around, but it was too late for him to stop what was going to happen. Spain tackled Romano to the ground. She kissed him making Romano temporarily forget about the race. She went to get up to beat him to the door, but Romano dragged her down. He rolled so that he was on top of her.

He kissed her until she was breathless. "As if that would fucking work," he muttered. However, Spain wasn't going to give up with out a fight. She locked her legs around Romano's waist and her arms around his neck. She gave him a sly smile. He sighed. "You just have to make everything more difficult, don't you?"

By this time I was caught up to their little love fest. With Spain still attached to him he got off the ground and made his way to the door. I slipped in ahead of them. He walked in backwards, just so he could get in first. Spain pouted. Romano kneeled in front of the couch so that she could sit. He kissed her sweetly. " I won!" he said, a smug smile lit his face. At this moment, his resemblance to his sister looked the strongest.

Italy screamed out. "Veneziano!" Romano realized why he was here in the first place. Spain released him. Romano went straight to the room. Italy let out another scream and Romano came back out. His face was as white as a sheet.

Spain smiled and shook her head. She got up off the couch, grabbed Romano's hand and headed back into the room with him.

Not long after, a new scream filled the air. A high shrill one. I joined everyone else in the room. Tears of happiness were in everyone's eyes. Italy was lying exhausted on the bed. Romano was holding her hand, and Spain was holding his. I saw Germany on the other side of the bed. He held a tiny pink bundle in his arms. He allowed everyone to see the precious person in his arms. He carried a little girl with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Only a few minutes old and she looked like she was smiling.

"Everyone," he said in a low voice full of emotion. "Meet the Republic of the Deutschland and Italia Commonwealth."


	13. I Wanted Like Everything

"My little Daisy," Italy cooed. (**AN: Republic of Deutschland and Italia Commonwealth= Republic of DaiC** ) She held her newborn baby in her arms. "It's kind of funny. Germany always arrives early, I always arrive late, and this little bambina arrived right on time! You know, it's been exactly nine months!"

"Italy, please don't talk about those kinds of things. There are guests here," Germany said. His face was slightly flushed.

"They're friends a family. I don't think they mind," Italy said. "Who wants to hold her?' she offered.

"Kesesesesesese! The awesome me will go first!" Prussia took little Daisy up into his arms. "It's a good thing she looks so much like you, West. If it weren't for her, I'd have trouble believing you weren't a virgin. She's pretty lucky having an awesome uncle like me!"

"Sometimes I wonder about you…" Germany said.

"Oh shit, I didn't tell her! Baby hot potato!" Prussia said as he passed the baby to Romano. He ran out of the room straight towards the phone.

"Don't say that dirty word in front of her! Better get this in her early. Daisy, no matter what your old man says, pasta will always be better than potatoes. Got it? Potatoes are nasty."

Daisy put another smile on her face. Then, she proceeded to spit up on her Italian uncle. Romano looked annoyed at first, but no one would ever be able to stay mad at Daisy's sweet face.

"Eh, I think she gets the idea. Potatoes are yucky. If you're ever forced to eat a potato, you just spit it right out." He handed off Daisy to Spain while he went to wipe off his shirt.

"He's exaggerating of coarse. Potatoes aren't that bad. Trust Auntie Spain on this. Your Uncle Romano likes to exaggerate a lot." Spain smiled widely while bouncing the baby up and down. It was like a smiling contest.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked me. I nodded as Daisy was put into my arms. She was small and heavy in my arms. She gripped my finger tightly in her small little hands.

"She's pretty strong!" I said. Italy looked really proud.

Spain looked at me then. Her smile was gone, but she didn't look angry. "Who are you?" she asks just now realizing she's never really met me.

Italy jumped in on this. "Oh yeah! Spain, she got cursed by a fairy just like we were! She can't remember anything."

"Really?" Spain said, the smile already apparent on her face.

"Yeah, I don't remember much. All I know is that I used to be a boy. And that I keep dreaming about a guy named Lithuania."

"Well, that's pretty interesting," Spain said optimistically. "Everything will work out in the end."

"See that's what I'm not to sure about. From what I could tell, I wanted to be a girl. But I also have the feeling that this isn't how it's supposed to be. It's like I'm still missing something. Tell me, what was it like for you guys and handling your gender change. I don't remember being a boy, so your experience could help me figure things out."

"I think I know somewhat how you feel. I got changed into a boy when I was young. At the time I convince myself it was a good thing. As a boy, I could protect myself more. After I met Germany, I missed being a girl, so I was glad when I changed back because I knew he could protect me."

"For me, I had been a girl most of my life, and then stupid England cursed me via fairy. I wasn't much of a girly girl anyway, so being a boy wasn't much of a difference. I'm happy being a girl though, because Romano could hardly stand me being a boy. He loved me, but he couldn't stand me. It was kind of funny really."

Everything had worked out for them. They had a perfect fairytale ending. The prince married the princess. But what about me? Where did I fit in? Where was my happy ending?

"Don't stress yourself out too much thinking about it. Love will always come through in the best way possible," Spain added.

It turns out my mind wasn't the only thing swaying. I had subconsciously kept switching my weight around along with the idea in my mind. Little Daisy had fallen asleep in my arms. She seemed to smile even sleep.

I carefully handed her off to her daddy. He held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. As if one wrong move would break her. He tenderly carried her out of the room.

Italy yawned. "Ah, it's been a long day. Thanks for coming all the way out here, Spain. I know you're really busy with the whole harvest going on."

Spain lightly kissed Italy's forehead. "Anything for you, chica. We are sisters, after all. It's getting late. Romano and I should probably head back home." Spain turned to me. "It was nice to meet you. I hope you find out who you are soon. Oh, and have fun with Lithuania!" She winked at me as she headed out the door.

"it looks like I'll be staying here another night. Sorry for troubling you," I said to Italy.

She yawned again. "It's no trouble. You can stay here as long as it takes," she said groggily. She was practically asleep already. I slipped quietly out of her room.

I passed Germany in the hallway on the way to the guest room. We didn't pay much attention to each other. Germany was focused on his wife; I was focused on trying to figure out what was I going to do. I tired to cast my thoughts out as I wrapped myself in the comfort that only sleep could provide me.

* * *

I was lying in the red snow. Something was wrong. Snow wasn't supposed to be red. It was supposed to be white. If it was going to change colors it might as well be pink. My head hurt. Warm blood warmed me as it ran down my face.

"-nd, wake up! Look at me! Help me!"

Someone was calling for me. It took all the effort I had to lift my head. We had lost. We had tried so hard, but we had lost. Liet was being taken away from me. Liet was crying. His face was bruised and bloody like I expected mine to be. I could hardly bear to like at it. I was pretty sure he wouldn't want to see my miserable face either. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything.

It pained me to hang a smile on my face. "You should totally see your face right now!" I said. Liet's face relaxed a bit. In a tiny way, I had saved him some pain. Russia carried him away into the cold. He was taking away my warmth.

Damn it! It was like I was being torn apart. How could anyone take him away from me? He's mine, isn't he? I needed him. He called me selfish, but I need him all to myself.

This was it. After all this time, he was finally here with me. My wish was about to come true. Liet was going to be all mine. We could be together forever without anyone taking him away from me. No one else would love him like I did.

Italy had told me the stories. This fairy changed the gender of whoever she cursed. It was kind of hard to imagine Liet as a girl. Maybe he would like more cute things if he was one.

When we were kids, I had told Liet it was opposite day. That was the first day I had ever worn a dress, so I made him as well. He looked so pretty like the doll he had given me for my birthday.

He had blushed when he came out.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," I told him. "It's just me. Plus you like cute!"

He blushed more at that. "I look ridiculous. You're the one who looks cute."

That was probably the day I realized that I loved him. That I always would. Whether he was a girl or a boy, he was my one and only love. Hopefully one day he would forgive me for this. I breathed in. I pointed to Liet's confused and angry face as I answered the fairy's question.

* * *

I woke up sobbing. I hastily wiped the tears from my face. I didn't want to disturb the others. It was late at night. The world was supposed to be calm and asleep while mine ws crashing down.

Surprisingly I wasn't the only one up. Apparently Daisy's cries had overshadowed my own. I was drawn to the nursery.

Italy rocked her baby back and forth as Daisy's cries quieted. Italy was surprised when she saw me.

"Daisy didn't disturb you did she? What's wrong?"

Daisy had stopped, but I had just begun. I pulled at my face, horrified at what I had done.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault! Liet…he…I asked for this! I hurt him so much…" My words got drowned.

Italy set her baby back in the crib and wrapped her arms around me.

"Bambina povera," she whispered to me as I attempted to cry my heart away.


	14. Leaves and Like Way Too Much Drama

I went back to bed, but I didn't get any more sleep. I was scared. Morning had already come and passed, but I couldn't move.

"Are you awake?" Italy was at the doorway. I could hear the soft cooing of Daisy in her arms.

There was no use trying to deny it. "Yeah, I'm awake," I admitted. I felt her weight as she sat on the bed next to me.

With her free hand, she petted my hair from my face. "Are you feeling any better?"

I couldn't answer that question. I couldn't cry anymore over this. Did I still make myself sick to my stomach? Yes. I had meant this curse for Liet. Something had gone wrong, and I had been cursed instead. I wanted him to be by my side, but I didn't deserve him now. I was a despicable person. There was no way he'd want someone like me. I was just fooling myself.

"Well, we're going to go out for a walk. You can come with us if you want. It might be a nice change of pace."

She left me alone in the room again. Maybe she had a point. I couldn't stay in this room all day. The fresh air could probably let me think better. What was I going to do with my life now?

I took out the green uniform out of the bag. It wasn't folded anymore, but Liet's smell was still there As soon as I put these on, his memory on this fabric would fade. I hadn't learned anything. I was still so selfish. . It made me sad that this was the closest I would get for me to be in his arms again. But, I would take what I could get. If there were any day that I wanted to be held by him, today would be it.

Germany and Italy were waiting for me at the front of the house. Little Daisy was in a carrier that they held in between them. Italy smiled when she saw me. She offered her hand out to me.

* * *

It was a bit cool outside, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees. They crunched as we walked along the little path. Germany and Italy were talking amongst themselves while swinging Daisy gently back and forth.

Once we had gone a certain distance, Italy stopped. She gave her half of Daisy to Germany with a huge smile on her face.

"It's time for daddy-daughter quality time! You stay here with Daisy. We have girl stuff to talk about!"

Germany looked slightly panicked. "Daddy-daughter…what am I supposed to do?"

Italy smiled even wider and kissed him. "Bond with her. You could play or try to teach her something. I'll be back before you know it. Have fun!"

She kept my hand gripped tight as we went further down the path.

"Isn't it pretty today?" she said whimsically.

I nodded. The sky was clear and blue. The wind was playing with my hair so I tucked it behind my ear.

"Thanks…for last night, I mean," I said. She had let me cry on her for so long.

"It's no problem. I'm a mommy now, so it's instinct!"

Further ahead of us, there were two people stopped in the middle of the road. One was a short pretty girl with long pale blonde hair. She looked like she was wearing a dark blue maid's outfit. She was alarmingly cute. Her hands were hooked around the neck of another person. His green uniform looked similar to my very own.

My breathing hitched. This couldn't be happening. Why was I reacting like this? This was a good thing, right? He was meant to be with a cute doll-like girl. We were never really meant to be together. No matter how much I tried, I could never be the cute girl he liked. He probably didn't even know me now. That was a good thing, wasn't it? If he knew me, he would be as angry at me as I was with myself. But still, my body wasn't on the same terms as my thinking.

"Liet?" I breathed out.

My worst fears were realized as he turned my way. His blue-green eyes gave away his identity. My Liet. The Liet I had sacrificed so much for belonged to someone else. I couldn't bear to be part of this sad scene any longer. I let go of Italy's hand and ran off the path into the tall grasses. I didn't remember as much about Liet as I would've liked to. Even with my limited amount of memories, I had fallen in love with him time and time again. I couldn't bear to see him like that with anyone else.

"-nd? Po…" A voice? It sounded nice. I could hear coming from behind me, rustling through the grass. As much as the world seemed like it was out just to spite me, it threw such nice things my way from time to time.

"POLAND!" The voice was right behind me. Something warm tugged back on my wrist. I stumbled back into the arms of my dreams. It was like getting a slap from a livewire on my brain. I hadn't realized how muted my memories had been. The warmth permeated through my body.

Liet was here. Liet had come after me. Liet was holding me in his arms. Liet's hands were the ones that touched my face. Liet's eyes were the ones staring into mine filled with sad happiness.

"Poland, you're all right! You have no idea how worried I was about you. I looked all over for you!"

I couldn't comprehend anything. How did I deserve him here like this.? I could feel the tears silently fall from my eyes. Liet wiped each one away with the movement of his thumbs.

"Why?" was all I could manage.

* * *

Belarus had a knife in her hand as she held it up to Lithuania's neck. I hadn't expected us to come across them so soon. The mystery girl that held on to my hand muttered something. Lithuania turned. His neck now sported a fine red line from the knife's sharp blade.

"Poland?" he said, not quite believing what he saw.

That's right! Her name was Poland! I couldn't believe I could forget someone like that. It was too late. She had let go of my hand and was running through the feeling. Lithuania motioned to follow her.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere until you tell me where my darling big brother is!" Belarus hissed.

"He planned to stalk Chna again today. If he catches you, his new favorite hiding spot is in his conference room. The third panel from the left of the picture of his last boss is a secret door. You break down that, and you've got your brother," he spat out. He managed to get out of her grip, and he ran after Poland.

Belarus painted an evil little smile on her face and ran further down the road.

I smiled to myself and headed back the way I came.

* * *

"Well, you look like you're having fun!" I said to my husband. He was in the exact same place I had left him.

Germany had one of his rare smiles broadcasted on his face. I don't think I had ever seen him on this level of excitement. "Italy, you wouldn't believe it! Watch!" Germany saluted our daughter.

For a moment, Daisy hesitated. Then, with a giant giggling grin, she brought her tiny right hand to her forehead, matching her daddy.

Germany looked like he was going to explode with pride. Daisy lifted her arms up in the air.

"Ve~ Daisy, you're so smart! You'll grow up to be just like Daddy!" I lifted her up and showered kisses all over her tiny face.

"Ich liebe meine Mädchen," he said. He kissed Daisy on her cheek.

He turned to me and gave me a quite different kiss. Much deeper than the one he gave our daughter. He pulled me closer. Daisy was safely nestled in between us. I brought my hand to his face as we parted.

"Ti amo," I said as sincerely as I could. We spent a moment like this. I didn't know exactly how long I spent just staring into my husband's eyes.

Daisy's little voice broke our reverie. Her little arms were lifted toward our faces. Germany took her from me and held her against his chest.

"It's almost time for her to take a nap. We should probably head back home. Where is tht girl?" Germany said.

I smiled remembering what had happened earlier. "Oh, Poland? She's fine. She won't be joining us on our way back. She's in good hands now."


	15. My Life is Like a Fairytale

Liet held me out from him, searching my face. I wasn't quite sure what he was looking for.

"Poland, What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to find you? We're partners aren't we?" He had a strained smile on his face.

"What I've done…What I tried to do to you? I dragged you all over the place just to try to curse you. I wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. Plus, you have her now, that girl you were with."

Lithuania looked concerned now. He held my face in his hands, searching even deeper.

"With Belarus? Never! Something's wrong. Are you all right?" he asked.

The way he touched me. The way he was with me. So close. So real. It was almost too much for me. I felt completely whole yet completely shattered at the same time.

"The curse…It…"

"It's okay. I'm all right," he tried to convince me. "You're back now, so we have nothing to worry about!"

"You don't understand." I shook my head. "You weren't the one who was cursed."

We were silent for a minute. He held me close again. This time I hugged him back. "It sure felt like I was," he finally said. "When the fairy hit you with that red magic, I thought you were dead. I couldn't even make sure if you were alive or not because I was dragged away. You didn't move or respond…I got away as soon as I could, but you were gone. But here you are! Right in front of me. I am so unbelievably happy right now, but you are so devastated. Please, tell me. Tell me what you have been going through. We're partners. We go through these sufferings together, remember?"

I shook my head against his chest. "I don't remember. I can hardly remember anything. I only know bits and pieces of the times before the curse. I didn't even know my own name until you called out to me. I don't know anything about my life."

Liet looked even more confused. "I don't understand," he admitted. "But you know who I am, right?"

I allowed myself to blush a little bit. "I have a few memories of us. Right before the curse really. I knew how much you mean to me. I was being so selfish."

"You are selfish," he agreed. "Since you don't seem to know yourself, I guess I'll have to tell you. You are one of the most self-centered people I know. You're shy around strangers, but unbelievably bold with people you know. You like anything pink and cute and could care less what anyone else thinks. You have the tendency to say 'like' and 'totally' way more than necessary. You think life is a game that you automatically win at just because you're you. I think I understand why you wanted to curse me. That fairy…she usually curses people by switching their gender. You wanted me to be a girl. Probably because you wanted me to like the same sort of things you do. Poland, I don't think even if I was a girl that I would like those sorts of things on the same level and intensity as you. I'm not one of your dolls."

I smiled a little to myself. "You do know a lot but there is something I know that you don't. My reasoning was different than you thought. It wasn't entirely wrong. You probably got about one sixteenth of it right. The reason why I wanted you to be a girl is because I wanted you all to myself."

Liet stopped moving. I could tell that he had stopped breathing. I could feel his heart beating in his chest through mine.

"I don't know very much about you or me, but I know that I love you. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore."

Liet sighed, "Poland, do you honestly think that if I didn't love you I would put up with you like I have?" He lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into his blue-green eyes. "In the past, I would have tried to deny it, but I can't hide this anymore. I realized I couldn't ever be without you. We belong to each other. So…I'm not planning of ever letting anything keep me from you."

I felt elated. He was mine, and I so desperately wanted to be his. I wanted to be his to keep and hold like we were now. His face was getting closer to mine. I realized what he wanted from me, only this time we were completely sober.

I slid my hand on my mouth before his lips could reach mine.

"Stop! Polish rule!" I mumbled. If he kissed me, I would turn back into a girl, wouldn't I? I wanted to be a girl. I could be fully his that way.

He peeled my hand away, sliding his fingers in between mine. "I told you I'm not planning to let anything come between us. Not even yourself. It's my turn to be selfish for a change."

His lips were soft and warm against mine. The kiss made me drop all previous resistance. At that moment, I could care less what would happen. I trusted Liet. I trusted that he would love me entirely as in this moment. That was what I was thinking, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I was in the red fire again. I was lying down. The flames made a red wall around me. My head was burning. Memories were being scorched into my existence. My whole life flashed before my eyes. Was I dead? I couldn't die yet. There was something I still had to live for.

Liet appeared then. My personal angel to carry me away. He easily cradled me in his arms. I guess dying wouldn't be that bad if Liet would be here with me. He carried me through the fire into the paradise that waited.

* * *

My eyes were heavy. Liet was carrying me like a princess. With each step I was swayed a bit. I opened my eyes to the glaring sun. I groaned and moved my hand to shield my eyes.

"Thank god, you're all right! I thought you got cursed again." Liet's face replaced the sun. His eyes were bright.

I remembered everything. I couldn't say I was exactly the same. I was a morph between my life before and after the curse.

"Liet, that's pretty dumb. It doesn't work like that. Kisses like don't cause curses. They break them."

"Right. Like in those fairy tales. True love's kiss breaks the spell. Sort of like in the fairytales you like."

"Totally. Seems like my curse got broken, too. I got like all of my memories back." I wrapped my hands around his neck. "You must like totally love me!" I said with a smile on my face.

He put his forehead on mine. "Totally," he repeated with a smile on his face.

I couldn't help myself. I tightened my grip on him and closed the distance between us. I may have been a bit too enthusiastic in my kissing because Liet fell down into a seated position.

I adjusted myself so that I was sitting on top of him. My legs were wrapped around him as I pressed myself closer. I sought kiss after sweet kiss, not allowing even the smallest of pauses.

Liet's hands were on my back holding me even closer. They stated exploring as he caressed me. Through my clothes he could feel the closure of the bra I was wearing. With the pinch of his fingers, he easily released it.

He sighed as his lips started exploring as his lips started exploring as well. They traversed my jaw line and down my neck.

"I don't understand why you would wear one of those things," he muttered against my skin.

"I don't know. I think it make s me look pretty sexy," I breathed.

"Hmm, I guess that's true. You did look pretty irresistible the last time." His hands followed the loose band to my front.

"It's just impractical considering you don't have any…" Liet froze. His hands were pressed on something that I wasn't supposed to have. His eyes were wide with surprise. I was pretty shocked as well.

"Poland…when…?"

"This doesn't make sense. The curse made me a girl. That should be over by now. Why aren't I boy? You still love me don't you?"

"Of course! How many times are you going to have me say it? I love you unconditionally, but I can't help but be thrilled by this outcome. Being a girl always seemed to suit you. Do you know how many have I dreamed of this sort of situation?" His finger matched his playful eyes. I felt my face flush a bit as his actions reflected his words.

"You don't mind if I take advantage of the fact that you're a girl now, do you?"

I enthusiastically threw myself back into him. "I'm all yours!"


	16. Epilogue: Pink Graffiti

Liet was still asleep beside me. He could sleep through practically anything. He was sleeping on his stomach, leaving his back totally exposed. For the past hour I had been entertaining myself by beautifying his scars. A flower here, a heart there, all in pink of course. Once I was satisfied, I flipped his hair out of his sleeping face. I wrote, "I love Liet!" across his forehead. For the finishing touch, I put on my brightest shade of lipstick and kissed his cheek. I wondered what his face would look like if he woke up and I wasn't here. That could be interesting. I slipped off of my bed without making much of a disturbance.

Every wall of my house was pink. I hadn't remembered it being this pink, but it sort of felt like a nice touch. I passed by the living room and sat in each plushy cushion.

Then, the phone rang. Who could possibly be calling me. I mostly just had the thing to talk to Liet when he was at Russia's.

"Talk to me," I said.

"Hello, Poland? This is Russia speaking. I was wondering if Lithuania was there."

"That depends. What do you want?"

"Ah! That sounds like yes! Poor Lithuania played a very mean trick on me. We don't want children who don't get along, da?"

He was beginning to make me mad. Liet was mine. "Actually Russia, where Liet may or may not be is none of your god damn business. So I suggest you back the fuck off. And if you ever try to come near me, my house, or Liet. I will send a herd of rabid ponies your way. And believe me they will have pointy teeth. Plus, Warsaw will become your capital. Have like a totally great day!" I slammed the phone down. At that moment I remembered something really important.

I ran outside. I can't believe I had almost forgotten about him. I jumped onto the fence.

"PONY!" I shouted. I couldn't see him. I could hardly remember the last time I had seen him. We had to leave him behind before we had gone to visit England.

I heard a familiar neigh. Pony came trotting up from the other side of the fence. He nestled his soft nose into my hands.

"Pony! I was like totally worried about you! Sorry for being away so long. What's up?"

Pony neighed again. He was so smart or finding his way home. He looked so neat and groomed. Pony couldn't have done this himself. Had Liet been taking care of him while I was gone?

Speak of the angel, I could feel his harm arms wrap around my waist. His lips nestled into my neck.

"I had a feeling you'd be out here," he mumbled.

I reached back for his head and weaved my fingers in his hair. How disappointing. I wouldn't be able to see his reaction. Some other time maybe.

"Sorry Pony. It seems I'll have to steal Poland away for a bit."

"Hmm?" I said partly out of curiosity, partly out of pleasure.

"I have somehow accumulated a lot of graffiti while I was asleep. I can't reach most of the places, so I need someone to help me get it off. You up for it?"

I twisted around in his arms and sat down on the top of the fence. This was only a transition point so I could hook my legs around him. I kissed his untouched cheek, leaving another kiss mark.

Liet's lips went for mine. His coerced my lips open to allow his tongue to meet mine.

"Well, good morning to you, too," I said once we parted. "I suppose I could help you out. I don't know how you manage let yourself get written on so often."

"Well, you're not perfectly clean either." He pulled out a sharpie and wrote on my forehead as well. If I had to guess what he wrote, it would be, "I love Poland!"

"Tell you what. You help me, and I'll help you. That's how we've always done it. We are partners after all."

I pretended to think for a while. "Deal!" I let Liet carry me back home.

**AN: Had to add this one last bit because I almost forgot about Pony! Thank you for staying this long, and for all your support. I don't know if I'll do another full story, but I will make another one just to add little arcs following the couples lives. They will not necessarily be chronological. Please look forward to it!**

***A mysterious guest just gave me a suggestion for another full story. I was intrigued so I tried a bit of it. Looks like there will be another full one! It was kind of a weird request: SuFin but with femsweden. I think I'll call it Something Like a Tomato Box Fairytale.**


End file.
